


Lucky number

by Dysia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Smut, a bit of angst, i don't know what more, marriage life, mpreg Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysia/pseuds/Dysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis always wanted to have happy family, husband and three kids. Now he have an amazing husband and two amazing children, Emily and James. There's only one more thing he need, one more baby, and then he's going to be the happiest man in the world. But it may not be so easy to complete this dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis moves his lips down Harry's chest, stopping at his nipple and sucking hard. Harry tugs at older boy's hair but it only turns on Louis more. He drags his nails up Harry's sides and he whines in return, pushing his hips off the bed and right into Louis' chest. Louis can feel how hard Harry already is, so without any other delays he moves his hands under the hems of his boxers. Just as he is about to pull the underwear down Harry's legs, younger boy pushes him off of him and Louis barely manages to not to fall from the bed to the floor.

Harry immediately pulls the boxers completely on and in a second he have a cotton trousers, which they're keeping under the bed for so unexpected matters, in his hands.

“I heard the door opening. It's probably James. He will be here in a moment.”

Even though Louis would give so, so much to keep going, he knows that it's over for tonight. He slips under the covers, pretending to be asleep, just as Harry pulls the trousers on and does the same. Just when Harry lies down completely the door of their bedroom cracks open and James' small voice fills the silent room.

“Daddies? Are you awake?” he asks, still lisping, but that's fine, because he's just 3 years and half old, or rather 3 years, 8 months and 12 days, or rather 13 days because it's already after 12 pm.

Harry turns on the lamp and whispers back. “What's wrong, baby?”

When James sees that his dad is awake he immediately runs to the bed and with Harry's help he climbs on the bed. “Daddy, there's a monster under my bed.” he whispers, wrapping his short arms around Harry's neck and hiding his face in Harry's chest.'

“A monster?”

“Yeah. I'm scared.” he says and Louis watches as Harry rocks the small boy in his hands, to stop him from crying.

“Daddy will go to your room with you and check it, okay?”

James nods against Harry's chest so Harry gets up of the bed going out of the room.

Louis loves his kids, both Emily and James, he can't really imagine himself his life without them anymore. He wanted to get married and have kids since he was a teenager. When he has met Harry he knew that he's the one for him. After getting married when he was 23 they immediately started trying for a baby and not even 10 months later Emily was born. One and a half year later they decided to have another baby and so there is James. And Louis really can't be happier because he have a happy and healthy family.

But he has always wanted to have three kids, he and Harry have talked about it before the marriage and Harry was definitely happy with that. After James was born they have never talked about another one though. But the thought was running through Louis mind more and more frequently the past few weeks. He wants to have another baby.

*

“James! Give Emily her book back!” Louis shouts as James runs out of the kitchen and through the corridor to the living room and then back to the dining room.

He runs right next to Emily, but somehow ducks when she reaches to grab him, and laughing he runs to the door out of the kitchen.

“Dad, do something” Emily whines, glaring at her younger brother, who disappears in the doorway.

Louis sighs and checks the baby carrots on the stove again, before lowering the power, so they won't overcook as he takes care of the situation with his kids. He catches James as he runs through the dinning room and to the kitchen. He holds him on one arm, taking the book from his hands with the other.

James immediately starts screaming trying to take the book back, but Louis puts it on the table, holding the screaming boy with his two hands instead.

“Hey, hey, stop screaming.” he says but instead James hides his face in Louis shirt and shouts: “I want the book!”

“You can have another book. Emily is reading this one.” Louis explains calmly but James doesn't seem to like Louis' words.

“I want this book. I wanted her to read that to me but she won't.” James explains and Louis kisses the top of his head, calming the boy down.

“That's okay now. I will talk to Emily and I'm sure she's going to read that to you. Okay?”

James nods his head, looking at Louis shyly through his lashes. Louis kisses the top of his head again, putting him back on the floor. Then he turns towards Emily, who is still sitting at the table, looking back at him with an innocent smile.

He takes the book and he moves to sit next to his daughter. He doesn't give her the book though, holding it in his hand.

“Emily, you're older, so you also should be wiser. Why you don't want to read that book to James?”

Emily made a face before saying “It's not a book for little kids.”

Louis rises his brows, looking down at the book. He read the tittle 'Little mermaid' and he wants to laugh. He stays serious though for the conversation even though for a moment it was really hard.

“You think he's too young for this book?”

“Of course he is! It's a book about mermaids and magic and he's just three. He may get scared just like he's scared that there's a monster under his bed.”

She says that part louder so her brother hear that and in a second he's back in the room.

“There' was a monster under my bed! Daddy threw it away yesterday and he said that he won't come back again. But there was a monster there! Right dad?”

“Of course there was. But daddy took care of it and it won't bother you again. You don't have to be scared anymore, okay?”

James nods his head, and goes back to the living room where he's playing with cars.

“I guarantee that he won't get scared as you read him stories like that and I'm also sure he won't bother you very much while reading. But if you don't want to read him such stories maybe we should think about borrowing books from the library which would be good also for James. Maybe about adventures of some rabbits or something.”

“Dad.” she whines and Louis just laughs. He gives her back her book, kissing the top of her head and going back to the cooker to check the carrots.

“Leave the book for now. Daddy should be home any moment and we're having a dinner then. Help James put his toys back to the boxes, please.”

Just as he finishes the sentence the door of the house opens, and instead of going to the living room Emily runs to greet Harry. Louis finishes the dinner as Harry stands in the doorway to the kitchen with James on his arm and Emily holding his other hand. She tells him about her day at school and the fact that she got a smiley face for the short story she wrote. Harry congratulates her and then kisses her on the head, before sending both of the kids to clean the mess in the living room.

Harry smiles brightly at Louis stepping inside, and Louis can't help but smile back, seeing his incredible handsome husband. Without saying anything Harry puts his hands on Louis hips, pulling him closer and kissing him. Louis kisses back, wrapping his arms around his neck. They are standing like that just for a few seconds, before they hear shouting from the living room.

“I will go check on them.” Harry says kissing Louis on the lips one more time.

“Go wash hands with them.” Louis calls after him even though he's sure he's going to do that anyway.

Five minutes later they're sitting at the table eating dinner. Louis helps James cut the food to the small portions so he won't have problems with eating. He ate meat and most of the potatoes but carrots are still on the plate. He tries to hide few of them under the rest of the potatoes he have there, but he have been doing that for at least a month so Louis doesn't let it slip this time.

James wants to leave the table but Louis doesn't let him, putting him back down on the chair.

“You first have to eat some of the carrots.” Louis says putting one of them on the fork and bringing it to James' mouth. Boy moves his head away with a groan. “C'mon Jas, open your mouth.”

“I don't want to.” James whines pushing the fork away from his face.

“You eat three carrots and you can go play for another hour.” Louis tries to persuade him but James shakes his head.

“No. I hate it. It's disgusting.”

“It's not. It's healthy. You have to eat healthy things to grow, you can't eat only sweets and meat. You have to eat fruits and vegetables too.”

“But I don't want to. Daddy, do I really have to?” he asks Harry and younger man makes eye contact with Louis before answering.

“Eat just one and you can go, okay?”

James makes a face but he nods his head and takes the fork from Louis' hand. It took him five minutes to finish this one little carrot and everyone finished already, Emily sitting in the living room reading her book, Harry taking dirt dishes to the kitchen. When he finally swallowed the last bite he drops the fork and without looking back he runs to the living room.

Louis shakes his head taking James' plates and bringing them to the sink. Raising children is really hard sometimes but Louis definitely wouldn't exchange it for anything else.

“I will help you.” he hears Harry say and he briefly turns his face towards the tired looking man, before focusing back on the dirty dishes.

“You don't have to.”

“I know, but I want to help. I'm sure you had a long day too. Did you finish the text you have to turn in tomorrow?”

“Yeah, fortunately I made it before I had to pick James from the kindergarten, because I wouldn't do it after. He was really moody today and I had to put all my time into keeping him occupied so he won't bother Emily too much as she was making her homework. That's probably because he wasn't sleeping good last night.”

Harry fills the sink with warm water and lightly pushes Louis away as he wants to take his place at the sink. “I wash and you dry.”

Louis doesn't protest and Harry pecks his lips before taking first plate.

“Emily was telling me about the ballet lessons today again. It seems she would really like to start dancing.” Harry says giving first clean plate to Louis.

“Yeah, I know. She tells me about that every day when we drive back from school. Her friend Julia started dancing last month and now she tells Emily about ballet lessons every day. She even shows Emily some moves and I found her trying to repeat them in her room yesterday. Julia is probably the main reason why she wants to dance so much, she wants to do the same things as her friend. The thing that she always says how amazing the last class was, only makes Emily want to try it more.”

“I think she would really like to try dancing. I even think that she may be really good at that. I've seen her dancing in front of the mirror in the corridor few days ago. She dances pretty good already even though she wasn't participating in any kind if dancing lessons. I think she may have a real talent, Lou. Maybe she's going to be a professional dancer in the future.”

Louis nods his head with a smile. “Yeah, she really does. But you're running too far into the future with your thoughts.”

“I probably do. But she's going to look so cute, dancing in a dress like for a princess, in the beautiful scenography and all. I would cry watching her. Kids grow so fast anyway. We won't even notice and then she's going to date someone we won't really like and James is going to go to university and won't tell us when he's going to be back home after going out with his friends..”

“Stop it or I will cry right now.” Louis says, showing Harry lightly with his hip. Harry laughs doing the same and takes another glass. “But you're so right. I remember when I found out that I am pregnant for the first time. It seems like it was yesterday but it's already been almost seven years. And I remember when during James' first birthday Niall took him outside because we finally had a nice day after a week of rain and then he came back with James covered in grass and mud because he wanted to teach our son to walk by himself, but it hadn't gone too well.”

“Yeah, that was hilarious. Or Emily's first word, during Gemma's wedding. She screamed 'dad' right on top of her lungs just before they said their vows. I was pretending that I'm crying because my sister is getting married but that was because my little girl said her first word.”

“And when we come back from the hospital with James, Emily started crying and refused to talk to us unless James isn't in the same room. But after one week she started loving her brother so much that she made us put her bed in his room, so they can be together even at night.”

“Right, and when he woke up in the middle of the night and started crying she started crying too and we had to carry her bed back to her room in the middle of the night. It's really hard to believe sometimes that it have really happened. They were both so little and now Emily is going to school and James to the kindergarten. It's a bit frightening actually because time flies so fast.”

“And the worst thing is that we're getting older and older too.” Louis sighs and Harry smiles down at the dishes in the sink. “I already see wrinkles on my face. Few on my forehead and around my eyes. I will find first gray hair in no time.”

“And you're still going to be perfect to me.”

“You're going to make me blush, Haz. But going back to the original topic, I checked that course Julia is taking, and it costs quite a lot.” Louis says and Harry turns his face rising his brows at his husband.

“Oh, so you've already done that, great. I know those kinds of lessons aren't cheap, but I'm sure it's nothing we can't afford.”

“Yeah, I'm sure we would be able to pay for it now but...” Louis stops, turning away putting all the clean plates inside the cabinet.

“What? Why? Is something wrong?” Harry asks immediately, drops of water falling to the floor Louis has cleaned just few hours ago.

Louis puts the plates to its right place and takes his time coming back to the sink. Even though he feels Harry's eyes on himself he doesn't rise his eyes to look back at him.

“Do we have some financial problem I don't know about. Don't tell me you have lost your job, Lou. You've been working so hard for them. Maybe you're working from home but it's not a reason to fire you. Your boss know that you have two kids to raise and she seemed quite fine with how you're working right now. You're good at your work, you do everything on time, they can't just fire you like that. You love that job.”

“Harry!” Louis rises his voice to stop Harry from talking and not giving him a chance to say something himself. It gives a result Louis was hoping for and now he's looking at Louis with wide eyes and lips slightly open as he wanted to say something more. Louis takes dirty pan and puts it in Harry's hands and younger boy puts it inside the warm water, his eyes still watching Louis though “Shut up and let me explain, okay?” Harry nods his head this time and Louis gives him a small smile. “I haven't lost my job and we don't have any financial problems. I was just thinking that maybe...”

Louis trails off and it seems to scare Harry a bit more. Maybe Louis should consider himself a bad husband but it's a bit funny.

“Oh my God, stop looking at me like you're expecting some bad news.”

“How can I not look at you like that when just seconds ago you said that we won't have money to send Emily to ballet class and you won't tell me why. It makes me nervous.”

“It's nothing bad, I promise. I just started thinking that maybe now it's a good time to... You know, add another person to our little family.” Louis says and look of confusion appears on Harry's face.

“What?” Harry asks, surely not getting what Louis mean. Older boy can't help but roll his eyes at him.

“I would like to start trying for another baby.”

Harry almost drops the pan he have in his hands to the ground and looks back at Louis with wide eyes, which are filled with happiness and hope this time, instead of nervousness.

“Really, Lou? Would you like to?” he asks gripping Louis hand with his wet one.

“Yeah, I really, really want to. You know I always wanted to have three kids. Three, a perfect number. Emily and James are already so big, growing so fast. I think that's a good time now. We're still not too old and there wouldn't be too much age difference between all three of them. What would you say?”

“Yeah... Yeah, Lou. I really, really want to. Even right now.”

Suddenly Harry's wet hands are on Louis' hips, and his hot lips are on Louis'. They kiss as Harry's hands move up and down Louis' sides, and even the thing that his t-shirt is wet doesn't bother him.

But kids are in the next room so Louis finally pulls away and stops Harry from kissing him again. “We can definitely start tonight, but you better make sure first that there isn't any monsters under James' bed, so we won't have to stop in the middle again.”

“I will definitely check two times and ensure him that he's safe. And I will also make sure that we have enough money so Emily can go to the ballet classes she dreams about.”

He cleans the last pot and gives it to Louis to dry. His smiles is almost blinding, and even the fact that water is dripping from Harry's hands to the ground, doesn't stop Louis from smiling like a lunatic too. He's such a lucky man.

*  
“Kids asleep?” Louis asks as Harry closes the door of their bedroom.

“I've checked on both of them. Definitely asleep.” Harry says, pulling the cotton trousers down his legs and throwing them to the ground.

Louis pulls the duvet away, showing his naked body to Harry. Harry's eyes glow as he takes the image of Louis body in.

“You're so beautiful, Lou.” he says and Louis can't help but laugh.

“Stop talking nonsense and come to bed. It's cold here without you.”

It takes Harry a moment to reach the bed and he lies on top of Louis, kissing him on the lips and sliding his hands up and down his sides. Louis lets out a small moan, putting his hand into his hair and tugging at the loose curls.

“I want you so much Lou.” Harry breathes out right against Louis' lips and takes his lips between his again. After another moment of hot kissing Harry moves his lips to his neck, spending the most time on his collarbones, which were always really sensitive.

When he finally moves back to Louis' lips again, Louis is already hard. Harry chuckles, feeling his hard cock pressing against his stomach. Louis just bites his bottom lip, rolling his hips again against Harry's body, creating pleasurable friction.

Harry moves his lips down Louis' body again, this time not stopping at his collarbones, but going lower and lower, sucking at one of his nipples to then move lower, mouthing down his stomach until he reaches hair, covering his groin.

He smiles up at Louis, his dimples showing, and without any more teasing he takes Louis' cock inside his mouth. Louis opens his mouth in a silent moan, tangling his fingers in Harry's curly hair and tugging lightly, just how he likes it.

After sucking a tip for a moment, swirling his tongue around the head few times, he takes Louis in all the way and Louis' hips thrusts up instinctively. Even though Harry doesn't choke he pulls away and Louis run his fingers to Harry's cheek, to finally wipe his already wet bottom lip with his thumb.

“Sorry.” Louis says sucking his thumb into his lips, looking right into Harry's eyes.

Harry's left corner of the lips twitches into a smirk as his eyes are watching Louis' mouth, not even blinking. He puts his chin on Louis' stomach to watch him comfortably as his hands runs up and down Louis' sides. “You know I would love to let you fuck my mouth, but I have really important meeting tomorrow and I have to be able to speak. But tomorrow night I'm definitely in.”

Louis rolls his eyes letting his thumb finally go. His fingers immediately tangles in Harry's hair and younger boy smiles wide.

“You know I didn't mean to. It's just natural for my body when I feel your mouth around my cock. I can say that you're really good at sucking dicks and as I know that my dick just always wants more. But I still think that you're the one to blame.”

Harry chuckles before whispering “You're unbelievable.”

“And you love me.”

“Indeed, I do.”

Harry sinks his teeth in Louis' hip and older boy's cock twitches in interest.

This time Harry's laugh sounds loud and clear in the room, and Louis can't help but laugh too watching his husband.

“You're so turned on than even biting is bringing you pleasure. That's knew because you never seem to be into pain.”

“Shut up and suck my dick.” Louis says hiding his red face behind his free hand.

Harry pushes his face against Louis stomach, his laughter muffled by Louis' skin.

“You're terrible.” Louis says, pushing Harry off of him. “It's not even funny, you know? You should be doing me right now and not laugh so hard.” he pushes Harry on his back and sits on his lap, pushing his hips down against Harry's still clothed, and definitely hard, groin.

Harry's laughter dies, but he still have big smile on his lips, which makes his dimples show, and his eyes shining so bright that it makes Harry's whole face glow. Louis feels like something drops in his stomach, watching this beautiful man. ”I'm so in love with you...”

Harry's hands wraps around his back and lifts himself from the bed so he can reach Louis' lips. They kiss for a moment, before Louis moves his lips lips from Harry's lips to his chin and then down his neck, sucking his warm skin.

Harry sighs, thrusting his hips up so their groins brush. They move their hips together, Harry groaning quietly, sounds Louis makes muffled against Harry's skin. Harry sinks his teeth into his lip when Louis takes his nipple into his mouth and sucks on it. Then Louis moves immediately to Harry's hips and takes off his underwear, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock immediately.

It takes him few tries before he takes him all the way, tightening his throat around him. Harry makes delicious moan and his leg moves behind his legs, wrapping around his calf.

Louis moves his head just a few times and swallow around him once before Harry pulls him off of him and then up, crashing their lips in a bruising kiss.

“I still feel like a teenager with you sometimes.” Harry whispers against his lips, their eyes not leaving each other.

He changes their position, so Louis is lying on the bed and Harry is hovering over him. He reaches for the lube from the bedside table and they both laughs as he takes out also a condom. Louis takes it from his hand and throws it to the ground.

“We won't need this for at least another nine months.” Louis says with a smile and Harry nods his head with a smile.

“Yeah, I actually can't wait already to be inside you. You always feels so amazing when nothing is separating us. Those months when you were pregnant were probably the best times of our sex life.”

“Oh, tell me more about it and I will start thinking that you don't enjoy sex with me as much as I thought you do.”

“I do, so much. Probably more and more with every passing time. You're always so amazing that sometimes I think that you should be...”

“Don't finish this sentence.” he shouts to stop Harry, but younger boy finishes his mind with a smile.

“... a porn star.”

“Oh God, I hate you.” Louis says, pinching his ass.

“We will see what you're going to shout in few minutes, but I'm sure it's going to be something completely different.” Harry says with a smirk, bending one of Louis' knees and settling between his parted legs.

He opens the tube of lube, covering his fingers with clear substance and pushing his middle finger inside. Louis immediately relaxes as Harry moves his finger inside, before adding another one and then after few moves another.

It takes him only a minute to prepare Louis completely, after years of sex they had older boy tends to relax around his fingers and cock a lot faster, Louis pushing his hips down on Harry's fingers for more.

Harry takes his fingers out, chuckling under his breathe, and covering his length with lube. Louis grabs him by the back of his neck and pulls him closer towards him so they can kiss. Without pulling away Harry pushes inside and Louis gasps against his mouth, his nails scratching down his back.

“Harry...” he hisses, moving his hips to meet Harry halfway.

Harry gives him a moment before starting slow, steady rhythm. Louis throws his head back, eyes closed, lips bitten. He looks so good that Harry groans, fastening the pace of his thrusts.

“You like it?” he asks, his voice hoarse. Louis moans out in reply, tightening his legs around his hips.

“Do you really have to ask?” he manages to say between moans and gasps. Harry kisses him in return, their tongues tangling.

With every passing moment the temperature in the room seems to rise, their breathing getting heavier and moans louder.

Harry straightness his back, grabbing Louis by the hips and pushing him on his cock the same time with his thrusts. Louis' hands flies to the pillow under his head, grabbing it so tight that his knuckles turns white.

“Fucking hell, Harry.” he chokes out working his hips on Harry's cock, his thighs shaking from pleasure.

Harry's hand wraps around Louis' cock, stroking him fast and a moment later older boy comes with a loud moan. It takes Harry only three more thrusts before he comes inside Louis with a loud groan.

Harry falls down on top of Louis, his face hides in Louis neck, breathing in his scent and moaning lowly.

“Fuck, that was good.” Harry breathes out against his skin, kissing his neck lightly.

“Amazing...” Louis whispers back, running his fingers through Harry's sweaty hair.

Harry pulls out and lies next to Louis, older boy wrapping his arms and legs around Harry immediately, hugging him closer to his body.

“I love you so much.” Louis whispers and Harry turns his head so they can kiss.

“Love you too, Lou.”

Louis falls asleep with a smile on his lips, even the fact that he have cum in his ass and on his stomach not bothering him. In nine months he may give birth to their baby again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://runtofollowthesun.tumblr.com/) and my [side blog](http://larryfanfictionideas.tumblr.com/) about Larry fanfiction ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three months later**

 

Louis throws away another negative pregnancy test. It's a fourth test this month, Louis' doing them every week.

But he's still not pregnant. Three months of trying and still nothing.

He runs his fingers through his messy hair before washing his hands and leaving the bathroom.

He goes to the living room, where James is sitting on the sofa, turning the pages of the book Harry have bought him yesterday. He makes faces watching new animals on every page, and Louis smiles at his son. He sits down next to him and kisses the top of his head, but James seems to be too much focused on his book to even notice him.

Louis takes the magazine to his hand and looks down at the article he was reading just few minutes ago. He can't focus though, words mixing into one, big, black mess. His head is full of thoughts and questions he doesn't know answers to.

It's been three months. Three months of waiting for another week to make a pregnancy test and crashed hopes when it showed the negative result again.

Why he's still not pregnant? It was so easy first two times, barely a month after they had started trying, but now it's been three months and nothing. It makes him so frustrated. Why he can't be already pregnant? What's wrong this time?

It's not like he has enough sex with Harry, sex with Harry is always amazing, and now they're having sex every two days, but it still hasn't given expected results. He would enjoy it even more if he is pregnant already, because now he really doesn't. He doesn't want any foreplay, he just wants to get to the real thing as fast as it is possible. They always liked long foreplay but now it seems it's only about impregnation for Louis and nothing more, not even pleasure. It's actually pretty tiring.

On the other hand Harry doesn't seem to be bothered about the fact that after three months of trying they're still not expecting a baby. He seems very cheerful and happy all the time. During few first weeks Louis was really happy too. But how can he be happy now when everything is not working out as they have planned. And now Harry's happiness is only pissing Louis off.

He's shaken from his thoughts when James tugs on his arm. He turns towards his son, giving him a small smile.

“Phone is ringing.” James says, and indeed, Louis phone lying on the coffee table is ringing.

He accepts the call without even looking at who is calling and brings it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Good afternoon. My name is Caroline Smith and I'm a ballet teacher of your daughter Emily. I'm calling you because today's lesson has finished ten minutes ago but still no one came to pick Emily.”

Louis glances at the clock on the wall and mouths a course as he sees the time.

“I'm really sorry. I had a really busy day and I didn't know it's already so late. I'm on my way and should be there in 15 minutes.”

“That's alright, you don't have to apologize. I will take care of her until you get here.”

“Thank you so much. I will be there as fast as I can.”

He hangs up standing up. He takes James by his hand and without any protest young boy also stands up, going after his father. “We have to go pick Emmy up from her dancing lesson. We have to hurry because we're already late, okay?”

“Okay!” James says and pulling his hand out of Louis' grasp he runs to put on his shoes.

Fourteen minutes later Louis parks his car in front of the building, where Emily learns ballet. Emily runs out of the building just as he turns off the engine and jumps inside the car. He wanted to thank Emily's teacher first, but as his daughter already got in he decides that he will do that another time.

“Dad, you're terribly late.” she says as she fastens her seat belt and looks at the back of Louis head with some kind of annoyance.

“I know and I'm sorry. I didn't know it's so late already. I hope your teacher isn't mad.”

“She's not. She's really nice and she showed me some new dance moves we're going to learn in the future. I loved that.”

“That's good. And have you enjoyed today's lesson?”

“Yeah, it was pretty nice. My teacher says that I'm doing really good. Would you like me to dance for you?”

“Of course, darling. But maybe we should wait for when daddy come back home. I'm sure he would like to see that too.”

*

All of them sit in the living room after dinner. They always let their kids watch tv for an hour after dinner, and so they did today. It's some kind of a fairy tale with princesses, but Louis doesn't really know that one, and is rather more interested with the work on the laptop he's trying to do.

It's quite hard though, with Harry, Emily and Jason talking loudly and laughing right next to him. He's determined though to do something today, because he couldn't focus on work earlier, and he have some texts to run through and correct.

His attempts are fruitless though, his eyes reading the same words over and over again not even understanding it's meaning. His thoughts are somewhere else, with another negative pregnancy test, with his crashes hopes again.

He knows he's thinking too much about that, that it only makes him feel worse and worse, but he can't help it. He's mind runs towards this anyway, even though he's trying to busy himself with anything else. He just can't stop thinking.

He's brought back to reality when Harry nudges him with his elbow. He looks at Harry and younger boy is looking back at him.

“You're back with us?” he asks and Louis nods his head.

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry. I was too focused on my work. What were you saying?”  
“Emily just told me that you've forgotten to pick her up from her ballet lesson.”

Louis nods his head, closing the laptop and putting it on the coffee table.

“Yeah, time flies so fast when I'm working that I haven't noticed that it's already so late. Fortunately her teacher called me few minutes after classes and informed me about that. You're not mad at me, right Emi?”

“No dad.” she says, turning towards him with bright smile and then focusing on tv again.

“It's unlike you, Lou. You're always punctual and never forgets about things. You're acting off lately... Is everything okay?”

Even Louis doesn't know why Harry's words pisses him off. He bites his lip trying to stop himself, but all those emotions were clouding inside him for weeks and he can't do it anymore. He explodes.

“It's been just one freaking time, why you can't just leave this thing behind? Things like that happens all the time all around the world. It's not like I left her alone in the shop or anything. She wasn't alone.”

Harry tries to interrupt him but Louis doesn't let him, holding his hand in front of his face.

“I may have a worse day sometimes, I may forget about something. I have my own problems and worries too. Sometimes it's hard to remember about everything, you know? I have to take care of kids, remember to pick them up from school and kindergarten, play with them, help Emily with her homework. I have to make dinner every day, do laundry, ironing and keep the whole house clean. But I also have my work and I have to keep it, because we need money. I spend all my free time working and earning money and I don't even have time for myself. But it seems that it's not enough!”

Harry's looking at him with wide eyes, mouth agape like he wants to say something but he doesn't know what.

Then his eyes move past Harry and he looks at his kids.

His heart stops beating for a moment as he looks at them, and his anger immediately fades away.

They both look terrified. Tears are streaming down James' face and he tries to hide behind his older sister. Emily also have tears in her eyes and is holding Harry by his arm.

Louis probably never felt so terrible in his whole life.

He stands up and runs to the kitchen, trying to stop his tears. He runs his fingers through his hair, putting his hands on the counter and breathing hard. The tears blurs his vision, stinging at the corners of his eyes. He finally let the tears go, biting his lip hard to muffle any sounds.

He hears Harry talking quietly to their kids, before everything gets quiet again.

He grips the counter so hard that his knuckles turns white, and clenches his eyes so tightly that he sees spots.

He jumps when Harry puts his hand on his shoulder, and he immediately tries to shake it off.  
“Louis, what's wrong?” Harry asks, but Louis just shakes his head. “C'mon, let's talk. Tell me what's going on.”

“Harry, I'm such a bad parent.” he says, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.

“No you're not.” Harry insists and he turns older boy around. Louis immediately hides his face in the boy's shirt, crying even harder. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' back, hugging him tightly. “It's alright Louis. Everything is going to be alright...”

It takes him few minutes to finally calm down. When he finally stops crying, Harry leads him to the table where both of them sit down. Harry still holds his hand, not even letting him go for a moment. Louis doesn't want to meet his eyes though, feeling like shit after what happened.

“They hate me... My kids hate me right now.” Louis says with broken voice. Harry tightens his hand around Louis' fingers.

“What are you saying, Lou? That's not true.”

“They looked so scared, Harry. They will be scared of me right now.”

“They won't, I promise you, Lou. I have talked to them already and explained the situation beiefly, saying that you're tired and didn't really mean those words. The thing that they've never seen any of us yell at each other makes it a bit scary for them but I'm sure they'll be fine. We will talk to them later today, okay?” Louis nods his head not looking back at Louis. “But I think that we have to talk first. What's wrong Lou?”

“I don't really know, Harry.” Louis sighs shaking his head.

“You've been stressed and tense for a few weeks already. We have to talk about things that are worrying us, Louis. It's really important in relationships.”

“I know, Harry.”

“So, what's wrong?” Harry asks, and finally Louis looks up at him. He gives him a small smile and immediately Louis feels just a bit better.

“I've made a pregnancy test earlier today. It came out negative again.” he says shrugging his arms like it's nothing, even though even thinking about it makes him feel sad.

“Lou, we've talked about that.”

“We did, yeah, even few times. But it still doesn't explain to me why I'm still not pregnant.”

“You know it takes time.”

“It does, but first two times it was so easy. What's different this time, Harry? I don't get it.”

“We've been trying for what? Three months? It's not really that long. Sometimes people have to try for years. That' just how it is.”

Louis pulls away his hand from Harry's grip, frustrated with his words.

“We didn't have to try for years, it was barely a month and I was already pregnant. Is that weird that I'm worried because now it takes much longer? I don't think so. I'm scared and anxious and with every negative test I'm getting more and more nervous.”

“So you shouldn't do it every week. You're only giving yourself false hopes even though you don't have any pregnancy symptoms. Then you only get more and more frustrated when it turns out that you're not pregnant.”

“Oh, so everything is my fault now?”

“Louis, please, it's not what I meant. You're just putting too much thoughts into that pregnancy, and you're not even pregnant yet! You should focus more on what you have and what is real. You have an amazing family. You have me, and I love you more than anything, but you also have two healthy children. Isn't it enough? It doesn't make you happy?”

“Of course it does. I can't even imagine my life without you, James and Emily.”

“So you should think more about them. Then maybe you wouldn't forget about picking Emily from ballet lesson today.”

In a second everything in Louis started boiling again “Oh, so everything came back to the thing that I'm a bad father! Great, that's exactly what I need to hear right now from my husband. I'm a terrible parent so I also shouldn't try for another baby, right? Two kids are too much for me so how would I raise three? That's what you mean?”

“Louis, please, clam down.” Harry tries to reach for Louis' hand again, but Louis stands up and moves away.

“How can I calm down when all I need is comfort from my husband and I want him to understand what I feel and help me get through this time, but he only tells me what I do wrong all the time? Maybe you don't really want another baby?”

It takes a moment for Harry to finally answer, and every passing second feels like a punch to Louis.

“I'm happy with what I have, beautiful husband and two amazing kids. I'm happy that we're all healthy and have a house to live in, that we have what to eat and what to wear. Of course I would be happy if we have another baby, but I'm just as happy right now.”

Louis feels like his world is collapsing. Everything was a lie it appears.

“So three children were only my dream after all. That's good to know that we're not on the same page.”

He doesn't want to look at Harry any longer, so he turns around and goes out of the room.

“Fuck, Louis. That's not what I meant. I didn't want it to sound like that.”

Louis doesn't listen to him and just keeps walking towards the door, putting his shoes on on the way.

“Where are you going, Louis? We still have to talk, we have to explain so many things to each other. You can't leave just like that.”

“I can and I'm doing that.” Louis says back and glances back at Harry, who is standing just a meter away with a hopeless look on his face. His eyes look sad and maybe a bit lost too. Louis has to keep himself from coming to Harry and hugging him, because he hates when younger boy is sad. The anger and disappointment Louis feels right now is so strong that this need to comfort Harry lasts only a second.

He puts his hand on the knob when Harry asks again. “Where are you going, Louis?”

“To Lottie. And I don't know when I'll be back.”

He exits the house, closing the door behind himself. He takes one deep breathe and swallows his tears, before going towards his car.

*

It's twenty minutes to eleven. All the lights in the house are turned of so he's met with dark windows causing nerves to appear again. It's not surprising because it's way past the time when Emily and James go to bed. Harry's probably asleep too after the tiring day. Msybe he's not even sleeping in their bedroom but in the guest room, because he doesn't want to sleep with Louis under one duvet.

He sighs, annoyed with himself. Why he have to see the dark side of everything?

His conversation with Lottie really helped him. He calmed down and with her help he started looking rationally at the whole thing. He knows now that he shouldn't act so rapidly and that they should really talk about their problems, not running away and not giving another person a chance to completely explain what he means. She also has showed him some kind of an exercise to keep his nerves in check, so he won't explode like that again.

Louis never thought he's going to say that, but his little sister is really good at her work.

When he's sure that he won't freak out and try to run away from the conversation again, he gets out of the car and goes towards the house. He unlocks the door and as quietly as he can he closes them behind himself.

When he get inside the corridor his eyes immediately lands on Harry, who is standing at the doorway to the living room. The lamp right next to the bookshelf is on, but tv isn't on, nor music is playing. Harry was waiting for him.

“Hi.” Harry says carefully, his voice small like he's scared that Louis may start screaming again.

But Louis doesn't want to scream at him. He wants Harry to wrap his strong hand around him and hug him tightly, and he wants to apologize and tell Harry that he loves him.

Harry had to see it, because he opens his arms for Louis, and older boy immediately runs to him, hiding his face at the crock of his neck. He breaths in Harry's scent, musky but with addition of peach and now also mixed with an odor of sweat, but Louis doesn't mind, because it's Harry, his Harry. When he have him so close, he's sure everything will be alright.

“Everything's alright?” Harry whispers against his ear and Louis nods his head. It gets to him after a moment that Harry can't see it so he whispers back.

“Yeah. I'm really, really sorry for what I have said. I wasn't thinking straight saying those things, my emotions and stress from past few weeks getting the worst out of me. I didn't really mean to say it. I'm so sorry Harry.”

Harry kisses the top of his head, hugging him even tighter. “I know Lou. You don't have to apologize. I should also be more understanding and supportive. I'm sorry.”

“If someone shouldn't apologize that would be you.” Louis says looking up at Harry. His eyes are filled with tears but he have small smile on his lips “I love you Harry.”

“Love you too, Lou.” he whispers back and kisses him on the lips lightly.

They stand like that for another moment, looking into each other's eyes, enjoying the fact that everything is going to be alright now.

“How are kids? Are they scared of me now?” Louis asks, fearing the answer.

“Of course they're not scared of you. They were really confused, they were asking where are you and I had really hard time putting them to bed because they wanted to wait for you. I told them that you went to visit Lottie but after our row they just wanted to see you before going to bed. I can't say that our argument didn't scare them, but it's more about your screams than you yourself. I don't think they ever saw us yelling at each other. That just startled them. I'm sure everything's going to be completely fine tomorrow.”

Louis nods his head and he feels like a big stone was lifted from his chest and he can breathe again. That's what he was scared about the most.

“I would like to see them anyway before we talk. Because we have to talk and it would be good if we do it today.”

“Of course. You go upstairs to see James and Emily and I will wait here for you. Would you like something to drink? Tea maybe?”

“Yeah, tea would be amazing. Thank you, Harry.”

Firstly he goes to James' room. He opens the door carefully, not to wake up the sleeping boy. James' sleeping peacefully though, his favorite teddy bear gripped in his right hand. Louis covers his arms with a duvet and kisses his forehead before exiting his room.

He opens the door to Emily's room and looks inside. It surprises him as he sees Emily sitting on the bed.

“Dad?” she whispers and Louis steps inside closing the door behind himself.

“Hi, sweetheart. Why you're not asleep?”

“I couldn't sleep.” she replies and Louis' heart drops with guilt.

He turns on the lamp on the bedside table and sits down on the bed. Emily immediately crawls on his lap and hugs him, Louis squeezing her back tightly against his chest.

“I'm sorry for screaming earlier. I didn't want to scare you and your brother. It's because of stress.”

“Are you going to move out now? I don't want you to move out and leave me, James and daddy.”

Louis doesn't know what to say. Why is she even asking this question, why did she even thought about that?

“No, of course not. Why you thought so?”

“Amy told me lately that her parent were arguing a lot, shouting at each other and the her dad moved out. Her mother told her that they won't live together any longer and now she only sees him on weekends. I don't want you to move out. I want you to stay together with us.”

“Of course I'm not moving out, Emmy. Me and daddy are not going to stop living together just because we had a row today. Sometimes people just argue, like you and James when he takes your things or when you don't want to play with him.”

“Yeah, we argue quite a lot, but it's mostly his fault.”

“It doesn't really matter now. What I want to say is that you argue and you're mad at him sometimes, but you still love him, right?”

“Of course I love him, he's my little brother.”

“And I love your daddy, even though we sometimes argue. You, James and Harry are the most important people in my life, and I definitely wouldn't exchange that for anything else, okay?”

Emily nods her head and smiles brightly at Louis. “I love you dad.”

“Love you too, Emmy. Now go to sleep. You have school tomorrow and it's pretty late already.”

“Will you make scrambled eggs for breakfast?” she asks lying down again.

Louis covers her body with a duvet and kisses her forehead. “Of course I will. Sleep tight, Emmy.”

“Goodnight dad.”

He comes back downstairs, to Harry who's sitting at the table in the dinning room. There are two mugs in front of him and plate of biscuits Louis did that day together with James and Emily. Harry smiles at him and Louis smiles back taking a place next to Harry and taking a sip from his mug. Milk and no sugar, just how he likes it.

“It took you some time. I even thought that you went to bed already.”

“Yeah, Emily wasn't asleep yet so we talked for a bit. Her friend told her lately how her parents split up and she was scared that it's going to happen to us too. I've explained to her that nothing like that is happening and I think I've calmed her down a bit and I think she understands that we syill love each other..”

“She's a really clever girl.”

“Yeah, she's really like you. She looks like you and have your character.”

“But she's sassy just like you and have your nose.”

“Yeah, it's a perfect combination.”

Silence falls between them for a moment and Louis drinks half of the tea in one go, before placing the mug back down on the table.

“You know I didn't really mean to say that I don't want another baby. You know that, right? It wasn't really what I meant.”

“For now I know that I just assumed too fast what you meant, without waiting for you to to explain that to me. But now I'm calm and I want to talk about it. So... do you want to have another baby?”

“Of course I want to. You know that I love children and that I've always wanted to have them. And I would like to have with you as many kids as it is only humanly possible. Of course I would like to have one more baby with you, but I'm actually really happy with what I have right now. I'm happy having two kids but I would be also really happy having another one, okay?”

“Yeah, I understand. But I always thought that having three kids was a dream of both of us. Now it looks like it's only my dream.”

“But one of my biggest dream is to make you happy. I would be happy having one child and just as happy having 6 children, okay?”

Louis nods his head. “I really want to have another baby, Harry. I was thinking about having three kids since I was a teenager.”

“I know Lou, and I want it too. And I know that it's killing you inside that you're not pregnant yet.”

“Oh God, it really does. I know that it takes time but I'm so worried that maybe something's wrong and I won't be able to get pregnant again.”

“If you want we can make an appointment with a doctor to make sure that everything's alright.”

“Yeah, I would really want to.” Louis nods his head, finally smiling at Harry again.

“Okay, I will call our doctor tomorrow and try to make an appointment for Monday.”

“Thank you, Harry.” he grabs Harry's hand and younger boy squeezes it hard, smiling at him.

“Okay. So we have one thing explained. Now another one, I think I should start helping you more with cleaning, cooking and taking care of Emmy and Jamie. I realized that you're doing so much things and never complain. You're not only taking care about things at home but you also work and earn money yourself. I never thought about it like that but now I see that you actually make twice as much work as I do every day. I feel like a terrible husband and I definitely want to change that now. I think we should divide the work between the two of us.”

“We don't have to, Harry. I kind of got used to it already.”

“But I really want to help you more. Do laundry more often, help Emily with her homework or bake cookies. I should be helping you with those things from the beginning, but it's better if we start it now than ever.”

“I still think that you do a lot, really. You work long hours every day, after coming back home you sometimes help me with dishes, spend time with kids or do some other things at home. Then you put James and Emily to bed and read them goodnight stories.”

“Comparing to you it still looks like I don't do anything, and we have to change it, it doesn't matter if you like it or not. Maybe I will iron some clothes after work tomorrow, what do you think?”

“That's actually a pretty good idea. There is a lot clothes to iron, I was thinking about doing that today but... you know.”

“Okay, so we have it settled.”

Louis stands up to hug Harry again. Younger boy pulls him on his lap and chair cracks in protest under weight of their bodies. They don't care though, they would have some bruises if the chair breaks which would fade in a few days. They need to be close now, as close as possible.

“Thank you Harry.”

“You don't have to thank me, I do it for both of us. I think we both need this.”

“Yeah, but I'm still thankful that I have you.”

“And I'm thankful that you're mine. I just don't want you to feel like you did something bad, Lou. Arguments happen between people, you had a right to scream and say what you really think. I think it's even healthy in a relationship to argues from time to time, and it's not our first argument really, but we shouldn't do it in front of kids ever again. I also think that you should stop thinking so much about getting pregnant, okay? It won't make you any good. You know that too much stress may also cause problems with getting pregnant, right? Don't make any pregnancy tests, don't read any articles about pregnancy, let's just keep trying and wait, okay?”

“I've actually talked about it with Lottie and she thinks the same. She made me understand a lot of other things too. That worrying so much doesn't help anything and that things have to move at it's own pace. That I should focus more on what I have, you and kids I love more than anything. I feel so stupid that she had to tell me even that. She helped me to understand that I shouldn't live in a dream where I'm pregnant, but in a reality where I have an amazing family, because I'm actually a really lucky man.”

“Yeah, you are, but I'm probably just as lucky as you.”

“I should've known those things,” Louis continues “because they are really obvious, and I feel so stupid that I had to hear it from someone else to finally understand that. But I am also really happy that I've talked to her or I don't know what I would do. It's enough that I exploded once. It's really not like me, but Lottie explained that it's happened because of stress and if I won't be so stressed it shouldn't happen again.”

“Everything is going to be only better now. I feel it.”

“Yeah, I really thinks so. She also advised me to meet with her next week to talk. Talking with a psychologist really help and Lottie says everyone should do it at least once a year. It was kinda weird thou, she was asking me so many questions, and the fact that it's my younger sister made me feel a bit embarrassed sometimes.”

“I can go with you next time, if you want me to.”

Louis rises his brows at him “I don't really think it's a good idea. I would be even more embarrassed with you there”

“Okay, so I won't. I was also thinking that maybe we should do something with kids on Sunday. Go to the cinema or something. Just spend time with them doing something different than we do every day.”

“That's a really great idea. But what would you say for a zoo?”

“Jamie and Emmy are going to love it. She was talking about going to the zoo for weeks. Let's do it.”

Louis runs his fingers through Harry's hair and Harry's hand strokes Louis' cheek. It's a matter of seconds and they're kissing, Harry's hand moves under Louis' shirt, running up and down his back. The chair cracks again and both of them starts laughing.

“We should better move it to bed.” Harry says and Louis stands up, pulling Harry up with him.

“Yeah, let's go. I'm tired.”

Harry just laughs again, slapping Louis ass with his free hand.

“I'm so happy we've explained everything.” Louis says stopping at the top of the stairs and kissing Harry on the lips again.

“I've always thought that our marriage is perfect. Now I know it wasn't. but I think we really can make it perfect now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it :) Check out my [Tumblr](http://runtofollowthesun.tumblr.com/) and my [side blog](http://larryfanfictionideas.tumblr.com/) about Larry fanfiction ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

It surprises Louis when on Saturday afternoon he opens the door to Liam and Zayn.

"It's so nice to see you, guys." Louis says hugging both of them as a greeting.

"I hope we're not intruding on anything with our unexpected visit." Zayn says eying Louis' ruffled hair.

"Of course you're not. The time where we could have sex any time a day is way past us. I have been cleaning the windows. I don't know what we were thinking with Harry, building this house. It's too big to clean. Come on in." he moves aside to make room for them. "I'm so glad you decided to visit us. We haven't seen each other in a month I think.”

“Oh, I smell something delicious.” Zayn says moving inside the house.

“Yeah, Harry and kids are making cupcakes.” Louis says with a smile. He's so proud of Emily and James, because they're doing really great job helping their daddy.

“Oh God, Harry's cupcakes are always amazing.” Liam says licking his lips.

“We knew when to visit you.” Zayn says and enters the kitchen. “Hi guys.”

“Hi, I'm happy you decided to visit us. It's such a nice surprise.”

Immediately kids abandon Harry, who's putting cream on the cupcakes, and run to Zayn and Liam. They both took one of the kids into their arms, hugging them.

“Tell me you're making cupcakes with nuts and raspberry cream.” Liam says, putting Emily on the ground. “These are the best cupcakes I have ever eaten.”

“Yeah, Liam tried to bake them once for my parents visit. We had to throw them away.”

“The tasted bad.” Liam agrees, standing right in front of Harry and watching as he puts cream on another cupcake.

“I have to disappoint you, guys. We're making banana cupcakes with chocolate cream.”

“My favorite!” Emily says, sitting on the chair next to Harry again and putting pieces of bananas on cupcakes covered with cream.

“That sounds good.” Liam says nodding his head with approval.

“We've vanilla cupcakes ready” Harry points at the counter behind “You can have a try if you want to”

He didn't have to repeat that because Zayn immediately runs to the trey with cupcakes and takes on of them. Liam is right behind him, taking a bite from the cupcake Zayn offers him, after he took a bite himself.

“So good.” Zayn moans, taking another bite. “Why you can't bake Liam?”

“I don't know, Zayn. But I think we should be rather grateful for that, because we would be really fat.”

“You're right. I'll be fat without it anyway. And if we really want to eat those we can ask Harry to bake them for us. I'm sure he would do that.”

“You have to pay a good amount of money and then we can talk.” Harry says, putting last cupcake on the plate and giving James the rest of the cream to eat. Young boy squeal with happiness and runs out of the kitchen, followed by Emily.

“Oh, I'm sure you can do that for free for your dearest friend.”

“I don't know, I think I have to talk with Louis about that.”

“About what?” Louis asks back coming inside the kitchen, clothes changed and hair combed.

“They want me to bake them my cupcakes. I think we have to talk about the price.”

“Oh, it's going to be a long talk. We'll let you know when we decide on details.”

“You're so mean to your best friends.” Liam pouts taking another cupcake from the trey and giving half of it to Zayn, who waits for it with his mouth already open.

“Okay, let's move to the living room. Or maybe outside, we have such a nice weather today. What would you prefer?”

“Outside would be perfect for me. I get hot pretty fast lately.” Zayn says with a small laugh and Liam smiles fondly at him as they move towards the living room.

“Would you like something to drink? Coffee?” Louis asks them before they disappear in the doorway.

“Sure. Black without milk and sugar.” 

“Juice for me.” Zayn calls turning towards Louis with a smile. 

“Okay, I will join you in a second.” Louis says, filling the kettle with water. “Coffee?” he asks Harry, who's putting dirty dishes inside the dishwasher.

“Yes, I would use some caffeine after two hours of baking. Such a pleasant surprise, isn't it?” Harry says, wrapping his clean hand around his waist and kissing his neck. “We haven't met in a while.”

“Yeah, really pleasant.” Louis agrees, taking few glasses from the cabinet. Harry gives him a cartoon of juice and Louis puts few cupcakes on the plate. He wants to wait for the water to boil but Harry shakes his head with a smile.

“Go on, I will make coffee and will join you soon.”

Louis kisses him lightly on the lips again and takes a trey, moving towards the living room.

Liam sits on the bench outside as Zayn plays with kids kicking a ball with them. James tries to kick the ball, but he fails and falls down to the ground with a laugh. Zayn helps him get up and then kicks the ball towards Emily.

“Zayn have such a great connection with kids.”

“Yeah, he's so natural with kids. And after years of working in the kindergarten he got even better at coming up with games for children and making them occupied. His sister leaves her kid at our's when she only can because she know Zayn's going to take a good care of him.”

“He's going to be a great father.” Louis says, watching as his friend shows James how to kick a ball. Young boy runs towards the ball again and this time he managed to kick it, ball moving three feet.

“Yeah, I'm sure of that.” 

When Louis turns back towards Liam, younger boy have big smile on his face. Louis can't help but think that something's going on there with Zayn and Liam. He doesn't have any ideas what can it be though. They seem just too happy, even for them.

In that moment Harry comes outside with streaming cups of coffee. He puts them in front of them and sits down himself as Zayn joins them at the table.

“So, how are things?” Zayn asks, taking banana cupcakes from the plate and taking a bite with a dreamy look on his face.

Louis shrugs, looking at Harry “Good, I suppose.”

“Yeah, nothing new I think. Emmy have her first performance in two weeks.”

“Oh, I would really like to see that.” Liam says, watching his goddaughter with a smile as she kicks the ball towards James.

“I can get you tickets, if you want. It's on Friday evening.”

“We would love to come. I don't think we have any other plans, right Li?” Zayn says with a big smile.

“From what I know we are free and will definitely be there.”

“You better prepare a lot of tissues. I get moved just watching as she practices at home.”

“Yeah, and because she have holidays, she's practicing a lot. Her teacher is praising her a lot but she definitely deserve that.”

Emily had to hear them, because she runs to the table and says: “I'm a ballerina.” 

“You are, sweetheart.” Harry says putting her on his lap and giving her a glass with juice.

“I'm really good. I can show you how I dance right now. Would you like to see?”

“I would love to, but on the other hand I would like to see how you dance for the first time on the day of your performance. Because I and uncle Zayn will be there to watch you. It's going to make a bigger impression on us”

“You're right, uncle. But now I have to practice even more to be sure I will do everything right.”

She drinks half of the juice in one go and runs back towards James, making some dance poses on the way. 

They talk casually about work, family and friends for another half an hour, before Zayn says with a smile. “Okay guys. We have visited you, because we have actually something to tell you.”

“Yeah, we have.” Liam says with an even bigger smile on his face, looking fondly at Zayn.

“So... We're expecting a baby. I'm pregnant.” Zayn says.

Louis and Harry look at each other for a second, big smiles appearing on their faces, before they move to hug their friends.

“Zayn, I'm so happy for you.” Louis says, wrapping his arm around his middle.

“Thanks, Lou. We're both so excited for that.”

“You're going to be amazing parents.” 

Then he moves to Liam, who hugs Louis a bit to tightly because of how happy he is.

“Congratulations, Li.”

“Thanks. I feel like I'm the happiest man on the planet and the baby isn't even here yet. What kids can do to people is just unbelievable.”

“Oh, you're so right.”

They sit down again, Zayn stroking his bump, which is still invisible under his loose t-shirt. Louis was doing this a lot while being pregnant, it was some kind of an instinctive, touching his baby bump like he wanted to check on the baby.

“So how much along are you?” Louis asks, offering Zayn another cupcake, which younger boy takes with a smile.

“4 months. We wanted to wait for a bit, before telling everyone about it. The beginning of the pregnancy is always pretty fragile, so we wanted to keep it for ourselves in case something bad happen. We had an appointment with a doctor and it seems that everything's going pretty good so we decided to share this happy news.”

“And how are you taking this? Some terrible symptoms?” 

“Yeah, beginning was terrible, because I felt tired and nausea all the time. One day I ate something and another only the smell of it made me vomit. I thought that I will vomit my insides or will have to die from hunger.”

“Oh God, I know that feeling. Your stomach is empty but you still feel like vomiting anyway. That was the worst. But I know few tricks how to make nausea bearable. I can tell you if you want to.”

“Thanks, but fortunately, since last week I have felt good and not like vomiting anymore. But I will definitely ask you about that when I need it again. My appetite also rises all the time. I eat more than Liam now, and you know how much Liam can eat.”

“Yeah, he even takes food from my plate when he think I'm not looking and eats snacks all the time.” Liam says, stopping his conversation with Harry for a moment.

“Shush there.” Zayn says with a laugh, pinching younger boy's cheek. Liam shows him his tongue in return and then kisses him on the lips lightly. “Anyway, I have to stop that or in few months I will be so fat that I won't be able to move by myself.”

“You're pregnant, Zayn. Of course you're going to be bigger.”

“But I'm getting fat and not like pregnant fat but fatty fat.”

Louis can't help but laugh at this statement.

“Don't laugh, Lou! It's true! I tried to put my old trousers on but I couldn't pull them on my hips. I got fat and instead of eating lettuce and tomatoes I eat Harry's cupcakes. They're just too good. I will gain another kilo from this but I can't help myself.”

“Are you talking about your skinny jeans? It's nothing surprising you couldn't pull them on. You know you have to eat more, like for two right now.”

“Yeah, I'm talking about my skinny jeans and of course I know, Lou. I'm not stupid and health of our baby is the most important to me, but I don't want to gain 20 kilos during pregnancy which I won't be able to lose afterward. I like myself slim. And the worst thing is that I'm hungry all the time, but I crave for fattening things mostly.”

“When I was pregnant with Jamie I used to kind of do some exercises twice a week. It's more like yoga but it helped me a lot with my back pains and prepared me for labor. I can give you an address so you can check it out. Maybe it will help you keep your weight in check too. But in my opinion you shouldn't really worry so much, during second pregnancy I gained 17 kilos, a little too much, and it kind of lost itself after few months. 

“You're kidding, right? You looked so good during that time. You had quite big baby bump, but your legs and arms stayed slim.”

“Oh, not so slim really. I gained some everywhere but then I started exercising when I had some time and eating healthier, and without too much problem I came back to my weight before pregnancy few months later.”

“Everything sounds so easy when you say it. I can't imagine myself loosing weight after giving birth. I'm too lazy to exercise and I will stay fat.”

“You won't. You're naturally slim, so you won't have too much trouble loosing few kilos. It may also surprise you, but you probably didn't gain any kilos yet, maybe gained like two ot three kilos. That's how it was at the beginning of my pregnancies, and doctor said that it's completely normal. They didn't weight you when you had an appointment?”

“They did but they didn't tell me number, nurse just said that it's perfect. I didn't really want to know how much I have gained already.”

“So do that at home. I'm sure that the number will be much smaller than you thought it is. When you have started trying for a baby anyway? I didn't know anything about that.”

“Yeah, we didn't want to say anything until I'm already pregnant and everything's going fine. We started talking about it at the beginning of the year. We're getting only older and closer to thirty. We have a house, stable work so we both decided that it's time. After a month of thinking about it we started trying, and here I am, 4 month pregnant.”

Louis never thought about that, but he's already 30, 31 in only few months. Maybe he's too old.

Happiness he felt just few seconds ago disappears and gets replaced with nerves.

He takes the plate, which still have few cupcakes on it, and stands up “I'll bring more cupcakes.”

He feels the eyes of the boys on him, but moves inside the house without looking back at them.

So many doubts fills his head right now, maybe it's too late, he lost his last chance because he's too old. Maybe everything is his fault because he didn't think about it earlier. Maybe he won't have a chance to carry a baby under his heart ever again.

“Lou, everything's alright?” it startles him when Zayn speaks from behind him. Immediately Louis starts putting cupcakes from the trey to the plate, trying to look like everything's okay.

“I'm absolutely fine. Why are you asking?”

“Louis, I see that something's bothering you. You suddenly looked so sad and ran away. I want you to know that you can talk to me about everything.”

His hands drops to the counter and he takes a deep breathe “I know Zayn, but it's really nothing you should be bothered about. It's my problem and I don't want to put it on you, especially in your state.”

“I'm pregnant, I'm sure I can still listen to my friend and help him when he needs it. Let's talk, okay?”

Louis nods his head slowly, agreeing with Zayn. But does he really have another choice? 

“It's really stupid though.” Louis admits, turning to Zayn. Younger boy moves to sit down on the chair, giving Louis small, encouraging smile.

“I'm sure it's not stupid. C'mon, sit down.”

Louis does just that, taking a place in front of Zayn.

“Oh God, I talk to people about my problems too much lately.”

“That's good. You should rather talk about it than keep it inside. So, what's wrong?”

“Me and Harry have decided to start trying for another baby. It's been more than three month already and still nothing. I know it's stupid, because it's only three months, people try much longer and are not bothered with it, but I can't stop thinking that something's wrong. It was so easy first two times, I was pregnant so fast, and now it takes time and it worries me. Everything makes me stressed right now. But I'm really happy for you, Zayn. I'm so happy you two are finally going to be parents.”

“I know, Lou. I didn't doubt that for a second. But what made you change your mood so suddenly? Do you feel bad sitting with me because I'm pregnant and you're not? Are you uncomfortable?”

“Zayn, that's not it. Definitely nothing like that and I don't want you to ever think that I feel bad sitting here with you because you're pregnant. It's something else. When you told me that you decided to start trying for a baby because you're getting closer to 30, I started thinking that maybe I'm too old for that.”

“Louis, that's ridiculous. You're not too old. People have kids when they're 40 and more. You are just 30, you still have time, you're still young. We've decided for a baby not because we think that it's the last chance, but because we're both ready and think it's the perfect moment in our life to add first baby to our family”

“I know that sometimes people have kids when they're much older than I am right now, but sometimes things like this happen to people too. I can't be sure.”

“Maybe you should talk to the doctor about that. He will run some tests and make sure that everything is alright with you. I think it's the only thing that can calm you down.”

“Yeah, we already have thought about that and have an appointment on Monday. I'm pretty nervous about that too.”

“I'm sure everything's going to turn out fine. But give me a call after you know something anyway. And don't hesitate to talk to me about anything when you need someone to hear you out, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Zayn.”

“You can always count on me. Now come here and hug me.”

Louis wraps his hands around Zayn's middle, younger boy's hands wrapping around his neck. They stay like that in silence for a moment, before Louis whispers. “Can I touch?”

“Sure.” Zayn replies, pulling away. “It's still nothing much, I'm barely showing yet.”

He pulls his shirt up, showing his small baby bump to Louis. Older boy runs his hand across his round bump, smile appearing on his face immediately.

“I'm really so happy for you, Z.”

“Thanks, Lou. You're going to be a godfather.”

“You should talk with Liam about it first, but I'm still flattered.” he pulls Zayn's t-shirt back down, younger boy's hand immediately placed on his covered baby bump. “C'mon, let's go back outside. They're probably thinking where we disappeared to.”

*

Louis rings the doorbell, holding James hand in his left hand. Emily stands on his right, with a new book they brought from the library earlier that day.

Kate opens the door of the house, smiling brightly at them. She holds Patrick in her arms, who looks rather moody with red eyes and wet cheeks.

“Hi guys. Come in.” she moves away to make room for them.

Emily steps inside, Louis pushing James lightly after her.

“Tommy is playing in the living room. You can go and join him.” she says and Emily and James immediately runs inside the house.

“Be polite and play nice!” Louis shouts after them but didn't get a response. He looks back towards Kate. She winces as Patrick pulls the loose strand of hair which fell out of the bun. “Thank you so much for taking care of them.”

“No problem. Tommy was really happy when he heard that Emmy and Jamie are going to visit us. Finally someone who he can play with and is not his old mother or brother who can only sit and cry.”

“Thank you anyway. I should be back in few hours.”

“Won't you drink coffee with me first?”

“No, Harry's waiting in the car and we have to be there on time for our appointment. But I would really like to do that later.”

“Okay. Niall should be home in two hours so that sounds even better.”

“So see you later.”

“Bye.”

Louis runs to the car and takes a place next to Harry again. He expects Harry to start the engine immediately, but he doesn't. Louis turns towards him with his brows rose in question.

“Everything's going to turn out fine, okay?” Harry says looking into Louis' eyes. “Don't stress yourself.”

“I will try.” Louis response, running his fingers through his hair. 

Harry's hand moves to his fringe, putting the strands of hair back to its place. “Love you, Lou.”

Louis doesn't have a chance to response, because Harry covers his lips with his in a light kiss.

*

“It looks that everything is alright with both of you.” doctor says, sitting back at the desk. “We still have to wait two weeks for the results of blood and sperm tests, but USG and other examines turned out completely fine.”

“So you don't find a reason why I can't be pregnant?” Louis asks, even though doctor's words made it clear.

“Yes, I don't see anything that could cause any problems with getting pregnant. It's good that you decided to check if everything's alright, but you can stop worrying now.”

“But what can cause the problem with me getting pregnant?” Louis asks. Harry grabs Louis' hand which rests on his thigh and squeezes it.

“I don't think there are any problems Mr. Tomlinson - Styles. Sometimes it just takes a bit longer than the other. I think you should just keep trying and I'm sure you will get pregnant in no time. But I will let you know when the results of other testes come out, so you can be sure that everything's fine.”

“Thank you very much, doctor.” Harry says, pulling Louis up by his hand.

“I wish you both all the best.” he says and they exit the room.

“I told you everything's alright.” Harry says, wrapping his hands around Louis' waist and kissing his temple.

“Yeah, it looks like that. It calmed me down a bit, but I still can't wait to know the rest of the tests results to be 100% sure.”

“I'm sure already. And we should do what doctor instructed us to do.” he gives Louis filthy grin, which makes Louis blush as always “Keep trying.”

Louis shakes his head with a smile. Some older woman is watching her from her chair.“Let's go get kids from Niall's. I told Kate we'll stay for a coffee.” 

*

Emily was truly amazing. She danced without any mistakes, doing every pose perfectly and with smile on her face. Louis just couldn't stop looking at her, not paying attention to any other girl. She's the best for him anyway.

Louis didn't even try to pretend that he's not crying, letting the happy tears fall freely down his cheeks. Harry also shed some tears, smiling wide and taking photos of their daughter. James fell asleep, before Emily had a chance to stand on stage, before her group danced at the end. Zayn and Liam also looked very proud of her, Liam clapping the loudest at the end.

Now they're all waiting for Emily in the corridor, Harry with still sleeping James on his lap. Zayn have both of his hands placed on his baby bump, which seems a lot bigger than just two weeks ago, but maybe that's because the shirt he have on is quite tight around his belly.

“I've got a feeling it's a girl.” Zayn says with a smile. “I don't know why, but I feel it.”

“When I was pregnant for a first time, I thought it's going to be a boy. My mum was telling me how good I look and that when she was pregnant with me she had looked just as good, but when she was pregnant with girls a lot of blemishes and spot had been appearing on her skin and her hair had gotten really really weak. She told me that girls takes her parent beauty for the time of the pregnancy or something like that. And because I looked pretty good and everyone was telling me that I glow, I thought it's going to be a boy. I was quite surprised when doctor told me that it's going to be a girl. During second pregnancy I thought it's going to be another girl, because I felt and looked just as good as during the first one, but it turned out it's a boy. My parent instinct didn't work too well.”

Zayn laughs, his hand circling the round belly again. “How come you never told me that?”

“I don't know. I don't tell such stories to a lot of people. It's not something people like to hear during family dinners, especially when you have only younger sibling”

“I really think it's a girl. I don't know why, but I feel it. We have to wait 2 more weeks to find out, because we have an appointment then.”

“You will know if the baby's nice enough and won't turn in the way it will be impossible to tell.”

Right in the time Louis finishes the sentence, Emily walks out of the room. She looks around, and just when she spots them she starts running towards them.

“Was I good?” she asks, as she runs into Louis open arms.

“The best.” Louis says, hugging her tightly. “My little princess.”

“I'm not a princess. Dad. I'm a ballerina.” she says pulling away. She looks at the small bouquet of flowers Louis holds in his hand with curiosity.

“You're pretty good dancer.” Zayn smiles at her, crouching next to them and giving her a hug too.

“Yeah, you were a real star on that stage.” Liam agrees, stroking her hair and giving her teddy bear he brought.

“Thank you, uncle.” she says, hugging it to her chest.

“It's for you too” Louis gives her flowers. She squeals happily bringing them to her nose and sniffling.

“Smells nice.” she says with a big smile on her face. 

“You made daddy cry, you know.” Emily walks to Harry and he kisses her forehead trying not to disturb Jason's sleep.

“You're to big to cry, daddy. And why were you crying anyway. I was good, wasn't I?”

“Yeah, you were the best.”

“But Jamie fell asleep.” she points out “It had to be boring for him.”

“He fell asleep because it's pretty late already and he had to get up early today. But fortunately uncle Zayn filmed everything so we can sit tomorrow and watch your performance. Would you like to?”

“Sure. Let's go get ice creams now.”

“It's too late for ice creams. But we'll go tomorrow afternoon as a celebration.”

“Okay. So let's go home. I'm actually pretty tired. Being a star is a really hard work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think about this chapter :) Check out my [Tumblr](http://runtofollowthesun.tumblr.com/) and my [side blog](http://larryfanfictionideas.tumblr.com/) about Larry fanfiction ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me agest to write, but it's finally ready (I think). Enjoy!

Louis and Zayn goes down the aisle of baby clothes. Zayn have one hand placed on his 7 month bump, stroking it from time to time and smiling like a lunatic.

"She kicks so much today." Zayn says, not looking bothered by that one bit, rather happy. He rubs on the right side with a smile

"She's probably very excited for shopping already. Like most girls are."

"She's moving a lot all the time. It's really nice, but would be even better if she didn't kick my ribs and other internal organs, because it hurts pretty bad. Oh, and she presses on my bladder so much I have to go to the bathroom at least every two hours. But still, pregnancy is the best experience of my life."

"Yeah, I have to agree with that. Definitely the best"

Louis takes white rompers with yellow stars on it and shows it to Zayn. Younger boy nods his head with approval. 

"I'll take this one. Pretty cute." he puts it inside the trolley and takes small, blue skirt from the rack himself. “What do you think?”

“It looks great.”

“I'll buy this one too. It's only two months left, and we don't have almost anything. We didn't really have time to go shopping for a nursery or clothes, but Liam wants to buy with me everything. We've bought a crib and a paint and that's all we have for now. I'm scared we won't be ready on time.”

“What color did you choose?” Louis asks, putting small shoes back on the shelf. 

“Light yellow. Liam wanted to paint her room pink, but I thought it's too typical. We've finally decided on yellow but I wanted it to be light color. Hopefully it's going to look good.”

“I like the idea of this color. Jamie's room is light orange and he loves it.”

“I also wanted to paint something on the walls. I was thinking about painting something on it, flowers or butterflies, but Liam categorically prohibited me from getting close to the paints.”

“And he's right.” Louis interjects.

“He said that I will have to move for a few days when he will be painting the room. It's ridiculous. I can understand that I will have to be out when he's painting, but why for a few days?”

“He wants the best for you and his daughter.”

“Yeah, he does. He asks me if I want to eat something all the time, he cooks and cleans the house as much as he only can, he massages my back when I feel pain in my lower back. He's perfect future daddy. He even gets up at night when I wake up carving something! I didn't think it's even possible.”

“It's good. Speaking of food, are you hungry?”

“Not really, but I would eat something sweet.”

“Okay, so let's go to the cafe after we're done shopping. There's a really nice place near here and they have pretty amazing pies.”

“So let's go now. I think it's enough for today anyway. Liam's always disappointed when he sees that I have bought something for our girl without him.”

*

Waitress brings them tea and apple pies, smiling at both of them and eying Zayn's baby bump curiously. She blushes when she catches that Louis' looking back at her, and hurriedly walks away.

“I think this waitress thinks we're dating.” he says with a smirk.

Zayn looks at Louis with rose brows, putting cup filled with milk back on the table. “What?”

“She thinks that we're together and that I'm father of your baby. She looked at us with a smile like she was thinking 'what a cute couple'.”

“Just eww...” Zayn makes a face and then takes first sip of his tea. “We? A couple?”

“C'mon, maybe I wouldn't like to have that kind of a relationship with you, but don't act like I'm the worst potential boyfriend in the whole world. I'm offended.”

“You can't even compare to Liam.” Zayn says with a smirk.

“Okay, I'm out.” Louis says and stands up. Zayn start laughing out loud and Louis can't help but laugh too. 

He sits back down and looks towards the waitress, who immediately turns away with red cheeks, when she catches Louis eyes.

“You know, we could pretend we're having a real fight. We could cause some drama here. I'm sure this girl would be really excited to watch this.” 

“Too late, Lou.”

Louis takes first sip of his tea and places the cup back on the table. He watches as Zayn brings his cup to his lips, before asking: “So, are you horny all the time?”

Zayn chokes on the drink and starts coughing, putting the cup back on the table loudly. Louis chuckles, watching Zayn's shocked face.

“What the fuck, Lou?” he asks when he can talk again.

“It's a normal question. If you want to know, I was really horny while pregnant. And how about you?”

Zayn blushes crimson red, what is really something, shrugging and not meeting Louis' eyes. Louis doesn't remember when Zayn looked so shy in front of him. Probably never, even though it's definitely not their first time talking about sex.

“Like... Yeah... I'm horny quite often. I mean.. I don't know if that's a lot, but definitely more than before pregnancy.”

“I remember those times. The best sex, isn't it?”

Zayn shrugs again. It looks that his face is even redder now. “It's sex. Sex is good, that's just how it is.”

“But I remember that my body was more sensitive during that time. It made sex so much better. It's like a completely new experience, especially for a few first times. Like your body is completely different, some parts of your body gets even more sensitive and you can find pleasure in things and places that never was bringing you such sensations. What do you have to say about that?”

“God, Louis. Why do you suddenly ask about that. We're in the cafe. It's a very public place.”

“I know, but no one is around. C'mon, you never seemed shy when topic of sex came around.”

“If the waitress hears us, you're dead.” he hisses through his teeth.

“I'm taking the risk. Now start talking.”

“Okay, sex is amazing right now, even better than before and it would be really hard to believe if I didn't experience it myself. But being horny so frequently have also it's bad sides. Everything may turn me on, just a kiss or Liam's casual touch can make me horny. It's frustrating, especially when we're out or not alone. I don't really know why I'm telling you that. You're terrible.”

“I can tell you some dirty thing too if you want to hear.”

“Sure I want to. I can't wait.”

“So, when I was pregnant we were having a lot of sex. Before I got pregnant too, where we only could, but that's different. After we got married we started trying for a baby right away. During first pregnancy sex was easier, because we were alone. Back then we had sex when we only wanted, in the morning, before dinner, late at night. We did it in every room in our flat. We had sex in the shower, against a wall, on the floor, on the kitchen table, but I liked it the most when we were having sex on the couch. I loved riding him when he was watching TV. It was so hot.”

Louis falls quiet, his thoughts flying away from the place they're in and towards Harry and sex. 

Zayn kicks his shin, bringing him back to the reality. “You got lost in your thoughts.”

“Sorry, this just brought back such amazing memories.”

“I can't believe that sex is one of the best memories of yours.”

“Oh, c'mon mate. Don't tell me you don't have some sex memories which takes a warm place in your heart. Like your first time, or first time with Liam, or when you did this for the first time after getting married, or when he was like very gentle with you and treated you like a masterpiece.”

“Maybe I have.” Zayn says with a smile. “But I'm not telling you any of mine.”

“But you got a point. You know, I sometimes miss the times when there was only the two of us, without kids. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't exchange my current life for anything else and I love Emmy and Jamie with all my heart, but...” Louis stops and bites his lip, trying to put his thoughts into something logical. “I miss times where our sex was spontaneous. We did it when we wanted and where we wanted, we didn't have to worry about anything. After kids were born it changed, but the sparkle was still there. Now it's completely different. When we started trying for another baby... I don't know how to say it, but it became kind of mechanical. Like we do this only to create another life.”

Zayn squeezes Louis' hand, which lies on the table. He doesn't say anything, to not stop Louis fro what he has in mind.

“I know it's my fault. I don't know how to change it now. We just fuck and that's all, almost no foreplay, nothing. I don't even remember when I gave him a blow job. I feel so bad, because I see that Harry doesn't enjoy it too, but I don't know what to do. I want to do something spontaneous with him too, I think it may change things back to normal, make the sparkle appear there again, but apart from sex in the shower we can't really do anything crazy.”

“I have an idea.” Zayn says, after a moment of silence between them, and Louis' eyes finally rises from the table. “Leave the kids with your mum or Harry's mum for a weekend and spend it just the two of you. You will have plenty time and space to do something spontaneous, wild or romantic..”

Louis was quiet for a moment, thinking about it. Then his face lights up and big smile splits his face in half. “That's an amazing idea, Zayn. Why I didn't came up with that myself?”

“I'm glad you like it. I hope everything's going to turn out good.”

“Yeah, I'm sure it will. How this conversation turned to me talking about my problems again?”

“I don't know, Lou. But I'm more than happy that I could help you again.”

“Okay, let's go back to you and your sex life now. So how is...”

He stops talking when he sees a couple walking towards their direction. They sit at the table right next to theirs, and Louis rolls his eyes clearly annoyed, looking back at Zayn.

“I guess our conversation is over for now.” he says not even trying to hide his disappointment.

“I'm actually really glad. I think I should thank them for sitting next to us.” Zayn says and takes sips from his cup of tea.

Louis does the same, before whispering loud enough so Zayn can hear. ”You're mean. But we will come back to this topic eventually.”

They eat apple pies in silence for a moment, then Zayn kicks Louis' shin under the table and older boy looks at him.

“What?”

“Now I'm hard because of you.”

Louis laughs so loud, that couple sitting next to them turn their head in their direction. 

“It's not funny at all. I hate you Louis.”

“Sorry, Zayn. I can't help myself.”

“Now I will have to go home with a boner. And through the whole shopping mall with a boner. And Liam won't be home for another few hours Thank you very much.”

“Oh, I won't help you with that.”

“I wouldn't accept your offer anyway you fuc...”

“Don't curse, baby in the room.” 

Zayn rolls his eyes but doesn't finish the word. He puts his hand on his baby bump and strokes the stretched skin instead “You're the worst friend ever.”

*

“Be nice to your grandma and don't argue with Ernest and Doris too much, okay? Don't bother Daisy and Phobe too.”

“We know, dad. You told us this at least three times already. Can we go now?” Emily asks, adjusting backpack on her shoulders.

“Let me hug both of you first.” Louis says and James comes to his dad, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck. Louis kisses the top of his head and whispers. “I hope you will have fun. I'm going to miss you.”

“I will miss you too, dad. But we will be back on Sunday. It's not so long.”

“I know, sweetheart. But be nice to grandma, okay? And listen to her when she asks you to do something or tells you to not to do something else. Understand?”

“Yes.” 

He kisses the top of James' head and let's the boy go. Then he hugs Emily and at the end he gives Harry small kiss on the lips.

“I'll be back as fast as I can.” Harry says with a wink. His hand moves behind Louis' body and squeezes his ass. Louis laughs loudly, stepping away from him.

“I'll be waiting. And will make something for dinner.”

*

“I'm back!!” he hears Harry shout from the corridor.

“I'm in the kitchen!” Louis shouts back, and in a second Harry appears in the doorway grinning wide.

“You're cooking.” he says, stepping inside the room and coming closer to the cooker. He looks inside the pot and sniffles the smell. 

“Yeah, I told you I'm making dinner.” Louis says giving Harry a small smile.

“When you said you're making dinner, I was rather thinking about you naked, with your body covered in whipped cream and fruits.” 

“That's sounds amazing, but I think that we need strength for later and we have to eat real meal” Louis says with a smile. “But we can definitely do that for dessert.”

“Definitely” Harry says and leans down to kiss Louis' lips. “What are you making anyway?”

“Chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella with a side of homemade mash.” 

“Sounds delicious.” Harry says kissing him one more time. “Should I help you with something?”

“Open the wine. I have bought red one yesterday.”

“Wine. Nice. Should I put candles too?”

“Sure. Proper romantic dinner for the beginning of the amazing weekend.” Louis says with a smile. Harry squeezes his ass cheek in one hand making Louis yelp and then runs away with a laugh, before Louis had a chance to slap his arse.

*

He puts the last pot inside the cabinet, when Harry presses against his body and whispers hotly inside his ear. “Where do you want it?” he asks, his lips grazing the shell of his ear.

Louis breathes out shakily, grabbing the counter with his hands. Harry's hands wrap around his body, running up and down older boy's chest as his lips starts leaving kisses on his neck.

“So?” Harry asks again, his right hand squeezing Louis' nipple through his shirt.

“Anywhere.” he breathes out, pushing his hips back against Harry. “Everywhere.”

“Sofa?” Harry breaths out against Louis' ear and older boy nods his head eagerly. “Okay. Let's put you on the sofa.”

“Yeah...” Louis groans out. 

“I thought so. You always liked it on the sofa. I got things we need there already.” Harry says, pulling him towards the living room.

Harry sits down on the sofa, pulling Louis down on top of him with a smile. Louis sits on Harry's lap, his knees on either side of Harry's body, and he wraps his arms around younger boy's neck.

Harry smiles up at him, his hand finding its way under the hem of Louis' shirt and runs his fingertips up and down his spine.

“Finally.” Louis breathes out and leans down, covering Harry's lips with his own. His hand strokes Harry's soft cheek as he kisses Harry harder. Younger boy bites his bottom lip and then sucks on it, making Louis moan shakily against his lips.

They kiss harder now, their tongues meeting halfway and chasing inside each other's mouth, swirling around each other.

Louis' hand grips Harry's shirt in his fist, his other hand moves to Harry's hair and tangles with his curls. 

Harry pulls Louis' shirt up to his armpits, older boy pulling away and pushing it completely off himself. Harry does the same, throwing his shirt in the direction of the TV. Then he grabs Louis' hips and pulls him down on his body again, Louis' lips finding Harry's immediately.

Their hips starts moving in sync again, hands moving up and down each other's bodies, lips sliding together. Louis twists Harry's nipples with his fingers, moving his lips to Harry's chin. Harry moans quietly, hands sliding under Louis' trousers and underwear, squeezing the skin he can reach.  
“Oh God, Lou. I'm already so fucking hard and we have just started.”

“It doesn't really surprise me. You've been half hard already during dinner.”

“I know! I couldn't help myself. I was thinking about today since you've told me about that idea. And we had to eat dinner before you let me put my hands on you.”

“Yeah, we had to eat so you have a strength to fuck my hard.”

“Oh, no matter how tired I am, I will always find strength in me to do that. And I want to fuck you so badly right now.”

Louis silences him with his lips, kissing him hard and unbuttoning his trousers at the same time. He pulls away and moves down his body, taking of his trousers and underwear at the same time.

“Let's move forward faster then.” Louis says with a wink.

Harry smiles down at him so wide that he's dimples are showing. He puts his hands behind his head, finding the most comfortable position.

Louis runs his lips up and down Harry's length, his cock twitching in interest. Their eyes locked together as Louis takes his cock inside his mouth and sucks on the head. He takes him deeper after a sucks, running his tongue down his shaft and pushing his warm lips even lower and lower on Harry's cock. He stops when he have all of it inside his mouth and takes few deep breathes. 

Harry lies completely still and Louis moves his eyes up, so he can look at him. His chest is rising fast, as he takes deep breathes. His eyes are closed tightly and he bites his lower lip. His cheeks are pink and skin shine with sweat. He looks breathtakingly beautiful.

He starts bobbing his head up and down, not moving his eyes from Harry even for a moment. He watches every change of his expression, as his teeth chews on his bottom lip, his fingers clenches at his hair.

When Harry opens his eyes and looks down at Louis, he lets out a loud moan and thrust once.

“Fuck, Lou. Stop or I will come.”

Louis immediately moves away, wiping the saliva from his chin and lips with the back of his hand.

Harry takes the bottle of lube and a towel from the floor and winks at Louis. Somehow he manages to put the towel under his hips, as Louis moves his body higher above Harry, his hard cock right above Harry's face.

When Harry settles down comfortably on the sofa again, he doesn't waste any time and takes Louis cock inside his mouth. Louis lets out a breathy moan, rocking his hips just lightly and leaning back just slightly, so he can rest his hands on the sides of Harry's chest.

“Higher.” Harry breathes out, pulling Louis by the hips. 

Without any protest Louis moves higher on the sofa, Harry's tongue immediately licking the skin just behind his balls. Louis shudders, as his body falls down and his arms rests on the couch.

Harry doesn't waste any time, his lips moving to his hole immediately, licking it and sucking on the skin around it. Louis rocks his hips just slightly, what Harry approves with a hum, spreading the butt cheeks with his hands. He pushes the tip of his tongue inside and Louis cries out, fingers tightening on the cushion.

“Take the lube and finger me already.” he whines.

“Not yet.” Harry response, pushing his tongue inside again.

His fingers massage the skin of his ass, as his lips suck and licks the sensitive hole, Louis going insane from pleasure and want.

When Harry's tongue pushes deeper than before, Louis jerks his lips up with a loud moan, but Harry pulls him down again.

“Please, Harry. I can't do this any longer. Please... I want you so badly. Harry...”

Harry moves his lips away, pushing first finger in without any resistance. Louis moans quietly, pushing his hips down on it to take it even deeper.

“Fuck yeah, Harry.”

He adds another finger, fucking him with them, as he reaches for the bottle of lube with his free hand. He takes his fingers out just for long enough to coat them with lube, and then pushes the three of them inside, Louis groaning with pleasure.

“Fuck me, Harry. I'm ready, just fucking fuck me.” he whines, tugging on Harry's hair.

“You sure.” Harry asks, kissing his thighs.

“I am. Please, Harry...”

He pulls his fingers out and Louis immediately grabs the bottle of lube, moving down to cover Harry's cock with it. He does it as fast as he can and then he kneels, Harry's body under him and his hard cock against his ass.

He angels Harry's cock with his hand, putting it at his entrance and then slowly sinking down, their eyes not leaving each other even for a second. He doesn't stop sinking down until his ass comes in contact with Harry's thighs, both of them taking deep breathes then.

“You feel so amazing, Lou.” Harry whispers with a shaky voice, his hands gripping Louis' hips.

“God, Harry. You're so big. So good.” 

As he says that he starts moving his hips, just slightly and slowly at first but the peace increasing fast. He moves his hips vigorously, his open mouth letting out small moans and whimpers.

Harry is looking at him with a blissful look on his face, just breathing hard, as he slowly meets his thrusts. Soon they fuck so hard that the sound of the skin hitting skin is audible in the room. Louis hands slides on Harry's chest as he tries to keep himself upright, his hips slowing down like he doesn't have enough strength.

Harry pulls down completely, Louis hand immediately moving back to guide his cock back inside.

“Lie on your stomach.” he says before he have a chance to do it.

Louis looks at him questionably for a moment, before pecking Harry on the lips and standing up on his wobbly legs. Harry does the same, and Louis lies down just as Harry told him.

Older boy lies on top of him and kisses the back of his neck few times, before pushing in.

“Is that good?” he asks, and Louis nods his head eagerly.

“Yeah, perfect.”

Harry starts fucking him hard immediately, and Louis moans, pushing his ass against him.

He fucks him hard and fast, Louis' hands gripped above his head by Harry, older boy moaning loudly. 

“It feels so good, doesn't it? You love the feeling of my cock in your ass so much. You love it when I fuck you so hard. You love it when I take control.”

Louis just moans in response, not being able to say anything. His whole voice is shaking with pleasure, but Harry's holding his hands, so he can't bring himself to release stroking his cock.

“You're going to come so hard for me, right? You will clench around my cock so tightly as your cock explodes. You will moan beautifully, and scream my name again and again as the pleasure rips through your body.”

“Harry...” he moans out.

Harry bites on the skin of his neck, and Louis whole body trembles. As Harry starts sucking on it Louis cries out loudly, coming so hard he feels it in every part of his body.

Harry follows his just a second later, his moan muffled by Louis skin, his hot sperm filling Louis' hole.

They lay like that for a few minutes, trying to calm their racing hearts and come back to reality after an amazing orgasm.

“Fucking hell, Harry. I think I will feel that orgasm in my toes for day. That was so fucking good.”

“I love you.” Harry says in response, hiding his face in his neck.

*

Harry walks inside the living room with two cups of tea in his hands, still completely naked. Louis' watching his every move, twitch of the muscles, shine of the sweat on his skin. Harry grins so wide his dimples are showing and he sways his hips for Louis as he walks to the sofa.

“You're sexy.” Louis says, running his hand up Harry's thigh and moving his arm around his hip, pulling him closer and kissing his hip bone.

“You're way sexier than me.” Harry gives Louis one cup of tea and slides next to him on the couch. “Especially when you're fucking yourself on my cock.”

Louis rolls his eyes, but his eyes crinkles as he smiles at that. He lifts the blanket and pushes it towards Harry so he can cover his body too. Harry kisses Louis' lips, pulling the blanket up to his armpits and settling down comfortably one the sofa. Louis rests his upper body on Harry's chest and younger boy wraps his free arm around the boy's middle.

“Oh God, it's so nice.” Louis whispers after taking first sip of his tea. 

“Are you talking about the drink or about us sitting naked on the couch? Or maybe about amazing sex we just had?” Harry asks, pressing his face against Louis' neck and taking deep breathe. “Fuck, you smell so good.”

Louis chuckles at that, running his fingers through Harry's curls, still a bit wet from sweat. “I was talking about us, but tea and sex is also amazing.”

“Yeah, I love that too. We should send kids to one of our mums' at least once a year and do it.”

“Definitely. It's already so good but that's just the beginning of the weekend. I can't imagine myself at the end of it.”

“Oh, I can.” Harry says, kissing Louis' neck and sucking lightly on the mark he left just few minutes ago. Louis shivers, his hand tightening on Harry's hair. “You will be fucked so good. Neck covered with love bites, hair a mess and lips puffy from all the kissing. You will look so hot I won't be able to resist you for long.”

Harry bites on his neck again and Louis moans, hand in which he holds the cup of tea shakes and hot liquid splashes the blanket.

“Fuck, Harry. Stop. Tea.”

Harry pulls away in a second. “Shit. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” he says and putts the tea back on the coffee table, running his hand across the wet spot on the blanket. “Fortunately it only landed on the blanket.”

“I knew that warm drinks after sex is a bad idea. Especially when we're both naked and you look so unbelievably good.”

“But tea's the best after amazing sex.”

“So why we never drink it?” he asks, right corner of his lips moving up.

“Because it's late at night and it would be weird to go and make tea, especially when we're both so tired. But now it's more than good.”

Harry puts his own cup on the table and pushes Louis down on the sofa, hovering over him. The blanket falls to the ground and they both laugh, pressing their bodies flat together.

“If I think of it now, we forget about dessert.” Harry says, running his hands up and down his sides. He presses his face against Louis' neck and bites skin there.

“Yeah, we did. But it's your fault. You didn't even give us a chance to move to dessert before you started kissing me and talking about how much you want me.”

“Because you're too hot.” he says attaching his lips to Louis' jaw.

“Oh, what can I say. You have to born with it.” 

“I would definitely eat something sweet right now.” Harry says, wide grin on his face. “I will go grab something.”

He runs out of the room, his naked ass swaying in the air. Louis looks after him with a bright smile, before Harry disappears in the doorway.

Harry comes back in a minute, his cock swaying from side to side, what Louis watches with a smile until Harry stops right in front of him. He puts whipped cream and strawberries next to Louis head and lies on top of him, settling between his thighs again.

“What do you think?” Harry asks, pressed his smiling lips to his neck.

“I like that idea.” he whispers back, putting his hands on both sides of Harry's head and pulling him up. They look into each other's eyes just for a second, before connecting their lips in a kiss.

At first it's just a tender press of lips and hands wandering around each other's bodies lightly, so goosebumps appear on their skins. Then Louis presses harder, his lips sucking Harry's lower lips and digging his fingers is his hips. Harry's mouth opens in a gasp and his hips pushes down, his hardening cock sliding right next to Louis'. Louis takes his chance and runs his tongue along his teeth to meet Harry's hot tongue.

Their cocks slides along their stomachs as they keep kissing.

“Fucking hell...” Harry breathes out against Louis' lips “You're so amazing.”

His lips slides to Louis' cheek, then lower to his jaw and to his neck, where he sucks hard to leave another hickey.

“I thought you've brought these things so we can use them.” Louis says, taking one of the strawberries and biting half of it. Harry looks up at him, his lips red and puffy, delicious, he wants to kiss him so badly. Louis licks his own lips instead, putting another part of the strawberry inside Harry's mouth. 

Harry smiles up at him, chewing on the fruit, his fingers twisting on of Louis' nipples. “Let's put it in use.” he says after he swallowed and kisses Louis.

Harry's lips tastes like strawberries, what isn't really surprising, but Louis loves strawberries and now kissing Harry is even more pleasurable. Harry nibbles on Louis' lip, before sliding his tongue inside. Louis' hands squeezes Harry's ass and pushes his hips up from the sofa.

Harry brakes the kiss just long enough to put a strawberry inside his mouth and connects their lips again. Harry pushes half of the fruit inside Louis' mouth, older boy biting the part of it before pulling his face to the side.

“I can't kiss with something in my mouth.” he says with a smile and Harry shrugs swallowing the strawberry. He takes another one and bites off small part of it. Then he runs the fruit from the corner of Louis lips, down his chin and then down his throat where it stops its way down at his collarbone, and moves along the bone. His lips moves the same way, licking the sweet juice off of Louis' skin and sucking the salty flesh leaving small marks here and there.

Louis' whole body shivers from pleasure Harry's lips are giving him. His nails scratches Harry's back and his thighs trembles around younger boy's hips and small, breathy moans leave his throat.

Harry stops the road of the strawberry on Louis' nipple, putting it there, before sucking the fruit and hard numb inside his lips. Louis' back arches from the sofa as his nails digs inside Harry's arm. In response Harry sucks on Louis' nipple even harder, his hand gripping Louis' cock and stroking it hard and fast.

Louis chokes on a moan, his hips starts moving on it's own, pushing inside Harry's fist. Instead of bringing Louis closer to his release, Harry's hand slows down before he takes his hand away completely. Louis whines, pushing his hips against Harry's body. Younger boy puts his hands on his waist and pines him to the couch.

“You want to get this so fast. We have to play some more first.” Harry says with a smirk.

Louis whines but doesn't protest, and lies still as Harry draws circles on his skin with his fingers.

“We need a towel. I don't want to ruin the sofa.” Louis says, his voice breathy and husky already.

“Yeah, you're so right. But I don't think we can use the previous one.”

Louis moves his eyes to the gray towel on the floor, which is still wet from sweat and spots of dried cum are visible on it. It's definitely no use.

“I will bring one from the bathroom.” Harry says, resting his hands on the sofa to push himself up. Louis tightens his legs around Harry's hips anyway, like on instinct. “If you want me to get a towel you have to let me go first.”

Louis nods his head, giving Harry small smile. Harry runs his warm hand down Louis' thigh, older boy's legs resting back on the sofa. 

Harry pecks his lips once and gets up “I'll be back in a second. Don't play too much with yourself.” he says and runs to the doorway.

Louis takes few deep breathes, his eyes focused on the spot on the ceiling, Louis doesn't really know how it got there, probably something Emily or Jason did. His hands travels up and down his chest, twisting his nipples between his fingers or scratching his stomach lightly with his nails. Every time his hand's getting closer to his painfully hard cock he stops himself, and drags his hand back up.

“You don't have any ideas how beautiful you look right now.” he hears Harry's voice, and opens his eyes turning his face towards him.

“I can definitely tell you the same thing.” Louis responses, reaching out his hand towards Harry.

Younger boy doesn't waste any time, he takes Louis hand with his free and kneels next to him, connecting their lips again. They kiss just for a moment before Harry pulls away and says “Lift your hips.”

Louis does that immediately, Harry putting the blue fabric there.

“Okay, I think we're good now.” Harry mutters, his hands running down Louis' sides as he stands up again and moves more down the sofa. 

Louis bends his knees, making a place for Harry between his legs, which younger boy takes with a smile. He lies down on Louis, their lips connecting immediately, and hips moving together, creating pleasurable friction.

Harry doesn't last long with kissing Louis. He pulls away with a smile, holding whipped cream in his hand. He shakes it a few times, his lips not stopping even for a second, before taking off the cap.

“It's time for another part of the dessert.” he says and covers Louis right nipple with cold foam.

Louis watches as Harry licks the whipped cream with just the tip of his tongue, taking more and more of the white foam inside his mouth. Then he wraps his lips around it and sucks, Louis' back arching from the bed. Then he does the same with the left nipple.

“So delicious.” Harry groans out, swirling his tongue around the hard nipple.

“Harry...” Louis moans, wrapping his legs even tighter around Harry's hips.

“You taste so good, love. I will make you feel so good.” he says with a raspy voice. Shiver runs through Louis' body at that.

“Yeah Harry, please.”

Harry takes whipped cream again and slides down Louis' body, covering his hard cock with it this time. Immediately he wraps his lips around the head and sucks. With every move of his head he takes more and more Louis' cock inside his mouth. Louis' hands pull on Harry's hair every time he takes his cock deeper inside his mouth.

“God, Harry.” he breathes out between waves of pleasure.

In response Harry sucks his cock even faster, taking it in all the way and making Louis moan, and then sucking just on the tip, what makes it really hard for Louis to not to thrust his hips.

Harry's hand moves to Louis' ball, teasing him with just the touch of the fingertips. Louis can't help himself anymore, thrusting his hips. Harry doesn't choke but pushes Louis' hips back down. His hand moves from Louis' balls even lower, touching his sensitive rim.

Harry pushes just the tip of his finger inside and Louis' coming with a loud moan, his body shaking as he thrusts his hips.

Harry swallows every drop, sucking him clean before pulling away. Louis looks down at him, as younger boy licks his lips with a wicked smile. Louis makes a small moan deep in his throat watching as Harry wraps his hand around his own cock, stroking it hard and fast.

He comes just a minute later with a groan, his cum covering Louis' abdomen. Louis doesn't even give him time to take few deep breathes after his orgasm, before he pulls him down and kisses him, pushing his tongue inside Harry's mouth. Harry tries to kiss back but it's more of hot breathes exhaled against each other's lips than actual kissing.

“That was amazing.” Harry murmurs, hiding his face in Louis' neck and leaving there small kisses.

“Yeah, maybe not too sweet, but amazing.”

Harry chuckles, his teeth sinking his teeth in Louis' flesh for a moment. “Sorry, I wasn't thinking about your dessert. Would you like some whipped cream now?”

“Only if you feed me.”

“I think I can do that.” Harry says with a smirk.

He takes the tube and covers one of his fingers with white cream. Then he puts his hand close Louis' mouth and older boy wraps his lips around it, sucking eagerly. He sucks on it for another moment, even though Harry's finger is clean, before letting it go. Harry falls down on top if him again, both giggling against each other skin.

“Delicious. I would love to take a shower right now. I feel so dirty. I'm sweaty, covered in sperm and still have some whipped cream and strawberry juice on me.”

“Yeah, you do. And you taste so amazing.” his lips sucking on his collarbone now.

“C'mon, Harry. Let's go take a shower together.” Louis says, nudging younger boy's knee with his own leg, to convince him to move. 

“I have even better idea.”

“And that would be?” Louis asks when silence falls between them. His fingers tangles with Harry's curls again, tugging lightly, just as Harry likes it.

“I want to take a bath with you. And I want to fuck you in the tube because I was dreaming about it for so long but we never had a chance. Now I want to wreck you there and then clean you up gently.” Harry hides the face in Louis neck the whole time, so Louis can't really look him in the eyes.

“I don't know if I can go another round, but we can try, because I'm definitely up to it.”

Harry looks up with such a bright smile on his face that it could blind someone.

“Let's go. I don't want to waste any other second.

*

Louis wakes Harry up with a blow job the next day. He doesn't remember when he did that the last time, but he decides that he have to do it more often.

Harry makes breakfast for them, pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, and he emphasizes few times the fact that it tasted better from Louis' skin, than on pancakes. They eat on the kitchen floor, wearing just boxers, their backs pressed to the cabinet and Louis legs dropped across Harry's thighs.

Then they settles down on the couch again and Harry turns on the TV, some sappy romantic comedy playing.

Louis have his back pressed against Harry's side, younger boy's hand running through Louis' hair, their bodies covered with thick blanket.

Louis start dozing off, lulled by the voices on TV and a feeling of Harry's fingers stroking his head.

Harry breaks that moment, calling Louis' name.

“What?” Louis asks, not even opening his eyes.

“Let's dance.” Harry says pressing his lips to the side of Louis' neck.

Louis' eyes opens at that.

“Dance?” he asks back, turning his head towards Harry, so he can look at him.

“Yeah. I don't really remember when was the last time we danced. Like slow dancing together and not like you do it in the discos, because it was just few months ago at Niall's. I'm talking about dancing together. Was it at Gemma's wedding?”

“Definitely Liam and Zayn's wedding.” Louis says, memories of that amazing day running through his brain.

“You're right. It's been few years ago anyway. Let's do it, Lou. I don't really remember how it is to hold you in my arms while slow dancing.”

Louis rolls his eyes at that, but stands up anyway.

Harry laughs, his whole body shaking with it.

“What?” Louis asks laughing himself.

“Nothing. You just make me so, so happy.” 

“Same, babe.” he says and grabs Harry's hand, pulling him up.

“Okay, give me a second to turn on the music.” Harry says and pecks Louis lips once, before running to the stereo. His fingers run through the CDs they have next to it and picks one from the bottom of the pile.

First notes of All of me fill the room, as Harry comes closer to Louis. He wraps his hands around Louis waist and brings him closer to his body. Louis puts his hands around Harry's neck as they dance in the middle of the living room.

Harry mouths the words of the song, their eyes locked together. Louis feels like in some romantic comedy as Harry starts singing the lyrics with a hushed voice, making the whole situation even more like from a beautiful love story.

Louis hides his face in Harry's neck, trying to keep himself from smiling too wide.

“Don't hide, Lou. I love it when your eyes crinkles. You look so beautiful, so happy.”

Louis laughs loudly, and shakes his head against Harry's neck. “You make me blush.”

“I love your blushing face too.”

“You're ridiculous sometimes.” Louis says pulling away a bit so they can look each other in the eyes.

“I'm not. I'm just in love.”

“You are still in love with me, even though we've been married for more than seven years?”

“Of course I am. You are so amazing that I fall for you over and over again every day. Sometimes I even have to pinch myself to make sure that you're real, because you are perfect and I can't believe I'm so lucky.”

“I love you too, Harry.” Louis says, kissing him lightly on the lips.

They dance in silence for a moment, getting lost in each other's arms and warmth. Louis' fingers tangles in Harry's curls, breathing in the characteristic smell of his shower gel and his skin.

“Remember our first dance on our wedding?” Harry asks, brushing his lips against Louis' ear, and hugging him even tighter.

“Sure I do We had been practicing for two weeks for that. You had been forcing me to dance with you every evening.”

“Yeah, I had wanted it to be perfect, but I stepped on your shoe anyway.” Harry says. 

They both chuckle at that, moving even slower.

“No one saw that, I'm sure.” Louis whispers against Harry's ear after a moment. “Everyone wanted to dance with you that night anyway. They hadn't known what a bad dancer you are or weren't scared that you may step on them with your big foot.”

“I'm not that bad. I stepped on your shoe just because of nerves.”

*

Louis pushes against Harry, turning his face even more towards him to kiss.

Harry moans quietly, pushing his hand between Louis' body and a wall, sliding his hand inside his underwear and grabbing his cock. Louis moans, pushing his hips more against Harry's hand instead, his fingers finding Harry's hand, which is resting on the wall to keep his body from leaning completely on Louis, and grabs it.

Louis' hips pushes from the wall and Harry's hand to grind his ass against Harry's hard cock, and then back again, to make Harry stroke him faster.

They stop immediately when they hear the door bell. They stand unmoving for a moment, only they fast breathing audible in the quiet room.

“Let's not open it.” Harry says after few second, his lips sucking Louis' neck and hand moving again in a fast pace.

Louis lets out a small moan of pleasure before saying. “It may be something important. Maybe mum brought kids back because something had happened.”

Harry just growls in response, sucking on the skin even harder than before, the movement of his hand gets slower but the grip even tighter, Louis whole body shaking.

“Fuck, Harry... We should open the door.”

“No. Your mum would call first, and apart from that there's nothing more important than us right now. Maybe someone just wanted to visit us. But it's our weekend, and I won't let anyone interrupt that.”

Another sound of the doorbell fills the room again, as Harry puts his hand on Louis chin and turns his face so they can kiss.

Louis gets lost in the feeling, not carrying about the guest anymore.

*

“Here.” Harry says, his voice hoarse, as he gives Louis his cup of hot chocolate.

“Thank.” he responses with a smile.

Louis rises one side of the blanket, so Harry can sit next to him. He snuggles closer to Louis, dropping his free arm around Louis arms, bringing the cup of chocolate to his mouth with other hand.

“It's freaking cold here.” Harry says, his body shivering a bit already.

“I know. Let's just watch the sun set and then come back inside, okay?”

“Sure. I think I know something that can warm us up pretty quickly later.” he winks at Louis, playful grin appearing on his face.

“Oh God, Harry. Do you only think about one thing?” Louis asks, shaking his head and turning his head towards the setting sun.

“I can't really deny that.” Harry says, running his fingers along his shoulder and down his arm. He stops just as he reaches his naked skin and strokes it with his fingertips. “But just this weekend. I don't remember when we had so much amazing sex for the last time.”

“Years ago.” Louis agrees, exhaling shakily and kissing Harry's cheek.

“It's such a nice change. Having time just for each other.”

Louis puts his legs on Harry's thighs, his cold toes that made contact with Harry's skin made the younger boy hiss.

“Your feet are so cold, Lou.” he says, rubbing them with his hands to warm them. “Maybe we should come back inside already. You will get sick.”

“No. Let's sit here for five more minutes and watch the sun set. Your hands are doing pretty great job in warming my feet. Just keep doing that.”

“I know it, Lou. I have to keep you warm to be a good husband.”

“You are a good husband.” Louis says, turning his face to Harry again. “The best.”

Harry's already looking at him, he kisses Louis on the lips, and the turns back towards the sun set with a smile.

“My mum called me when you were in the kitchen.”

“Oh, what did she say?”

“That Emmy and Jamie are very nice and that Ernest and Doris are really happy that they're staying for the weekend. She said that they were at the park today's afternoon and then they had dinner and Jamie ate his broccoli without any protest and he even liked it.”

“You're kidding, right? We tried to make him eat vegetables for dinner for a year without any results, aside from few eaten carrots and asparagus, which he was eating for half an hour with a face like it's the most disgusting meal ever.”

“Yeah, I didn't believe her at first too, but she said that it's true and that she was really surprised too.”

“I think your family have a really good influence on our kids. We should leave them there more often. Maybe Jamie would learn to clean his toys after he's done playing.”

“Oh, we really should start working on it. The whole living room is a mess after he plays there. Daisy painted Emmy's nails today. It seems she loves that, so you will have to learn how to do that.”

“Why me?” 

“I think it will suit you. And you know I don't have patience to such things.”

“And talent.”

“Hey! That's mean.”

“But so true.”

Louis climbs on Harry's lap and younger boy hugs him to his body. They fall silent, watching as the sun starts hiding behind the horizon. 

*

“Are you sure you don't want to drive with me? Your mom would love to see you.” Harry says putting on the coat.”She was quite disappointed that you weren't there with me on Friday. And she was even more disappointed that I won't stay for tea. And she had cheesecake too.”

“I would love to visit her too, but I'm not sure if I will be able to sit for so long in the car.” he laughs at that, feeling that his cheeks blush.

“Oh, that's such a shame.” he says, but he doesn't look sorry at all, rather proud of himself.

“Go, or you're going to be late. Emmy and Jamie are probably already waiting for you”

“They probably playing with twins right now and they don't want to come back home yet. And I have to do something first.” his hands grabs Louis' hips and pushes him to the wall, kissing him hard and hot. “I'm going to fuck you so good tonight.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You're will be moaning out my name in pleasure on the top of your lungs, just like you did in the morning.”

“Or muffling them against the pillow, so we won't wake up kids.” Louis says, smiling lightly at Harry.

“I will take what I can.” Harry says kissing him on the lips one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://runtofollowthesun.tumblr.com/) and my [side blog](http://larryfanfictionideas.tumblr.com/) about Larry fanfiction ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so happy you could make it today.” Liam says, leading Louis to the room, which should be made into a nursery by the end of the day.

“Of course I made it. We can't let the baby to be born and not have a room ready for her.” Louis answers, following younger boy upstairs.

“It's good you're here, because I don't think I will be able to do it myself. Zayn is also very annoyed, that he have to live with his parents for that time. When I called him this morning he got mad at me when I told him that the furniture are still not ready in the room. I think he have had enough of his mum jumping around him like he's made of glass.”

“That sounds pretty bad. We have to finish the room today.”

“Yeah, or he will cut my head.”

“Or your penis.” Louis says, stepping inside the room, painted in a light yellow. 

Expect of the thing that walls are newly painted, nothing else is made. It looks like it will be a very long day. And Louis doesn't have more than five hours.

“He won't do that. He enjoys my dick too much to voids himself of such pleasure.” 

“Oh my, you're so gross.” Louis comments, looking inside a box, which lies in the middle of the room. A wooden crib in a light brown color.

“And who says that? Zayn told me a bit of what you've been talking about last month in the cafe.”

Louis turns towards Liam immediately. “He didn't tell you anything, I'm sure. He was too embarrassed to tell you.”

“I'm sure he didn't tell me everything, but just some interesting things. And I'm horrified, my friend. Such topics in the cafe, in the public place where people could hear you? It's not like you.”

“I like the color you have chosen to paint the room.” Louis says, changing the topic, as casually as he only could. “It looks so sunny, makes me happier.”

“I really like it too. I'm glad Zayn insisted we paint it with that color. But I'm sure that light pink would look good too. It would be a cute room for the prettiest girl in the world.”

“It probably would.” Louis admits, looking out of the window and then turning back to Liam “Are we going to start working now? I have to pick Jamie up from kindergarten after one.”

“I thought we will wait for Niall before we start, but we can do something right away if you want.”

“Yeah, let's start with a crib maybe.” Louis says, opening the cartoon and taking out one piece of it.

“But we have to put it next to the window for now.” Liam says, pointing in that direction. “We'll put it opposite from the door at the end, but I want to paint something there first.”

“Yeah? And what it will be?” Louis asks back crouching next to the box. “From what I know you're pretty bad at painting. If you destroy the wall Zayn will be really mad.”

“I know, and I'm not gonna risk it.” Liam says with a laugh. “I won't paint anything, because I know it will be shit. That's why I asked Niall to help us too. He's pretty good with those kind of things. I just want to write our little girl's name above the crib.”

“You've picked a name?” Louis drops one screw he was holding to the ground, staring at Liam with big eyes. “Why you didn't tell me anything. When you have decided?”

Liam shrugs, his face getting a bit pink. “We've picked a name just on Sunday. Her name will be Elisabeth Jane Payne.”

“Beautiful.” Louis says with a smile.

“I really like it too. It took as quite a lot time to come up with a name we will both like, but the final result is just perfect. I really liked Olivia and Zayn wanted to name her Rebecca, and we couldn't agree on anything for almost a month. Fortunately Zayn suggested Elisabeth one evening and we both like it, so I think I can say that we made the final decision.”

“That's great, Li. I would really love to hear more of your stories, but you better bring some tools first, or we won't do anything today.”

*

“Jane Payne.” Niall murmurs under his breathe for the 5th time that day. Louis just rolls his eyes at that.

“Help me move the commode to it's place and stop repeating that name over and over again.” Louis says, blonde boy puts the hammer on the ground and gets up.

“But it sounds funny. It rhymes.” Niall says standing at the opposite side of the commode.

“And it's not her first name, so almost no one will know about that.” Liam replied, pushing the crib a bit more to the left.

“I know about it and that's enough for me. I will laugh every time I see her, because I will remember her second name. Who names their child so it rhymes with a surname?”

“And who wants to name their baby after themselves?” Louis asks back and he and Liam starts laughing.

“Yeah. You insisted to name Tommy Niall Junior. Kate was persuading you for months to name him otherwise.”

“And you didn't like any other name. You barely agreed to Thomas.”

“That's why I won't listen to your complains about how I and Zayn are going to name our daughter. Nothing will beat your idea.”

“Excuse me, Niall is a really great name! And it's not as popular name as it should be.”

“Sure it is, but giving your son the same name as yours? That's ridiculous.” Liam explains, taking the fluffy, orange rug and placing it next to the crib.

With Niall's help Louis puts the commode in the place Liam wants it to be. Louis looks around the room. Everything seemed on it's place, so it looks that their work's done.

“Okay, I didn't say anything.” Niall says with a pout.

*

Louis puts the book down on the desk and kisses the top of James' head, before standing up and tiptoeing out of the room. Then he comes to the door of Emily's room and opens them, looking inside. 

Emily's sitting at her desk, with her back turned to the door. She doesn't turn around to see who came inside, what means that she didn't hear the door opening, too occupied with what she's doing. Louis comes inside the room, closing the door behind himself. Emily turns towards him and smiles brightly.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, coming closer to her and kissing the top of her head when he stands right behind her.

“I'm drawing.” she says, taking another crayon from the box. “Does it look good?”

“Of course it does.” he says, smiling at her and trying to guess what is on the drawing. “Is that a dog?” 

“Yes. And I'm here, and this is Jamie.” she says pointing at the people on the paper.

“It's a really amazing drawing, but you'll have to finish it tomorrow. You should get ready to bed because it's getting late.”

Emily pouts and looks at Louis with her puppy eyes. “Ten more minutes?”

“Sorry, princess. You know the rules. You have to get up o school tomorrow, so you have to go to sleep early.”

“I know.” she says with a sigh, but she starts putting crayons back to the box without any protests.

“Would you like me to help you with putting your pajamas on?” Louis asks her, and she shakes her head.

“I'll do it myself. I'm a big girl already.”

“You are, sweetheart” he says with and ruffles her curly hair. “I'll be downstairs. Come to the living room when you're ready to go to bed. I'll read you a book if you want to.”

“Okay, but I'll pick one.”

“Sure.” he comes to the door and stops at the doorway, looking at his daughter, who was cleaning her desk. “And don't take too long. If you won't come downstairs in ten minutes, I'll come here to check on you.”

“Yes, dad.” she agrees, and puts her drawing on the shelf above the desk.

Louis walks downstairs and to the living room, expecting to see Harry on the sofa, but the room is empty. 

“Harry?” he calls coming back to the corridor, and looking inside the kitchen.

“In the laundry room!” he hears Harry, and walks in that direction.

To Louis' big surprise Harry's actually ironing clothes. There are few t-shirts already ironed and folded, lying on the washing machine. He's ironing one of his shirts currently, his eyes not leaving it even for a moment to look at Louis.

He was suppose to do ironing few months ago, but somehow it didn't really happen. It's even more surprising that he's doing it now, when he doesn't have too.

“You're ironing.” he says out loud, even though it's pretty obvious, but he still can't really believe it.

“I am.” Harry just says, smiling down at the shirt.

“You surprises me, Harry. I didn't see you with an iron in your hands for years.”

Harry chuckles, trying to iron the collar. “I know, but I went to drop here dirty clothes, and when I saw how much clothes waits to be ironed, I decided to do that. We've agreed that I should help you more with house chores, so this is what I am doing.”

“And how are you doing?” Louis asks, going around the board and standing next to Harry, so he can kiss him on the cheek.

“Pretty good, I think. T-shirts were easy, but I have a bit more problems with a shirt. It's so hard to iron it, especially the sleeves, collar and around the buttons. But I'm sure that the final result will be quite good.”

“Thank you, Harry” Louis says and kisses Harry's cheek once more.

“You shouldn't thank me. You should make me do more work at home” Harry responses giving Louis a small smile.

Louis hides his yawn behind his hand, and Harry glances at him.

“Are yoy tired?” Harry asks and Louis nods his head.

“Yeah, a bit. I don't feel too good today. My head hurts and I'm sleepy.” Louis admits.

“Everything's okay? Are you sick?” 

“No, I don't think so. I'm just probably tired after helping Liam with furniture and all. I'm sure everything's fine.”

“Okay, but you can go to bed already if you want to.”

“Yeah, I think I will do that. But first I have to put Emmy to bed and read her a bedtime story.”

“I can do that if you want to lie down already.” Harry says, putting the iron on the side and then turnning fully to Louis. “I will take a break and take care of Emmy.”

“You don't have to. She's already changing and should be ready in a moment so it shouldn't take more than half an hour for her to fall asleep. You keep ironing. You still have quite a lot clothes till you're done.”

“Oh, don't remind me, me hand hurts already.”

“My poor baby.” Louis says, wrapping his hands around Harry's neck and kissing him on the lips.

“Dad, where are you?” they hear Emily from the corridor.

Louis pulls away and slaps Harry's ass, giving him a wink. “I'm coming!” he calls back.

*

“Are you okay?” he hears Harry ask, but he doesn't open his eyes to look at him. He's lying on the sofa, trying o get some rest.

“My head hurts.” Louis sighs in response.

“Again?” Harry asks back, lifting Louis legs from the cushion and taking this place, putting them on his lap. Louis opens one eyes and looks at Harry, younger boy clearly worried.

“Yeah. Maybe it's not a terrible headache, but still.”

“Do you want me to bring you some painkillers?” Harry asks, massaging his shins with his hands.

“No, I will be fine. I just need to rest and maybe take a nap. I'm sure I'll be fine then.”

That's when they hear a noise from upstairs, like something just fell to the ground. They look at each other and Harry sighs, standing up.

“I'm going to check on them. I just hope they didn't break anything.” he bends down and kisses Louis lips lightly. “I'll play with them so you can take a nap.”

“Thanks.” Louis replies, giving Harry a small smile.

*

Louis looks at his reflection in the mirror and his eyes immediately catches the sight of the two pimples, one right between his eyebrows and one on the right from his lips. He frowns, touching one of them with his finger, feeling the small pain that the action causes.

Louis didn't have pimples for years, he can't even remember the last time he saw it on his face. Even as a teenager he didn't have too many pimples. So why they appear now? And also two of them?

It's weird.

“Oh, I can admire your beauty for hours, but the thing that you can do the same, surprise me quite a bit.”

Louis moves his face from his own reflection and his eyes lands on Harry, standing in the doorway just in his underwear.

“I'm not admiring myself. I have fucking pimples.” he says, Harry's brows rises at that as he comes closer to Louis.

“I've never seen pimples on you.” Harry says, taking a better look of Louis' face in the mirror. “You really have two of them.”

“I know. I don't remember having pimples since I was, like, 18. I look terrible.”

“No, you're not. You still look amazing.” Harry says, turning Louis eyes in his direction, so he can look him in the eyes. “It's not even so visible. I probably wouldn't notice, if you didn't tell me about that.”

“Sure, I don't believe you anyway. It's visible from 5 meters probably.”

“It's not. And it doesn't matter to me. I would love you even if you have ten of them. And I will love you when your hair turns gray and your face is covered with wrinkles.” 

Louis feels the butterflies in his stomach at that. Wide smile appears on his face and he wraps his arms around Harry's neck, younger boy placing his hands on Louis hips.

“You know how to make me feel better.”

“That's why we're such a perfect couple. We know each other so well.” Harry replies, lowering his face, but stopping when their lips are just centimeters apart. 

“Sometimes even too well, I would say.” Louis says, nudging Harry's nose with his own. Harry chuckles, nudging Louis' nose back, his finger tightening on Louis' hips.

Louis brings Harry's head a bit more down and connects their lips in a kiss. Harry pushes Louis against the washbasin, Louis putting one of his hands behind himself and on the cold porcelain, trying to keep himself standing, when Harry's kiss makes him weak in the knees.

Harry pushes his hips against Louis', older boy gasping at that. His hand grips Harry's curls between his fingers, as he kisses back fiercely. 

But it didn't last for long. Louis already feels that Harry's getting hard, and even though he would love to continue, he knows they can't. 

He pulls away, Harry immediately chasing his lips to connect them in another kiss. Louis turns his face though, and Harry's lips meets with Louis' cheek.

“We can't right now, Harry.” he breathes out.

Harry groans at that, his lips moves to Louis' jaw and he suck at the skin there. Louis' breathe hitches and he tugs on Harry's hair.

“Harry, stop right now or we won't be able to any time soon, and you know we have to. We have to prepare kids for school and kindergarten and you have to get ready for work. We can't.”

Harry groans, and sucks on Louis' skin once more, Louis moaning at that. Harry pulls away, with a sigh, his hands sliding off of Louis body.

“If we only have more time, I would wreck you right now. Make you feel so good.” he says, looking right into Louis' eyes.

“God, Harry. Don't do this to me. You makes it even harder to let you go.” Louis sighs.

“Tonight.” Harry replies, giving him a smirk. He pulls his underwear down, his half hard cock attracting Louis attention completely. He bites his lips in agony. He would give so much to be able to get on his knees right now and take Harry's cock inside him mouth.

“Be sure you calm down at least a bit before you go wake up Emmy and Jamie.” Harry says with another filthy grin and steps inside the shower.

*

“Will you help me in the kitchen, Lou?” Jay asks, standing up from the table.

“Sure.” Louis replies and does the same thing, ruffling Ernest's hair as he runs just past him with a plastic sword in his hand. James already disappears in the doorway, laughing loudly.

He follows his mom to the kitchen. She smiles at him from the sink, where she is filling kettle with water.

“Will you take out some mugs for tea and coffee?” she asks, and Louis just nods his head opening the right cupboard. The placement of the things inside the kitchen haven't changed, even though Louis haven't lived there for years

Jay leans on the fridge and watches Louis move, her face not showing any emotions. Louis puts one last mug on the counter and turns towards her, crossing his arms on his chest.

“What?”

“You look quite bad. Everything's alright?” 

“It's such a nice thing to her from your mother.” Louis says, with a dry chuckle. “It's good to know that I look bad.”

“I'm serious Louis. And I'm sorry if I offended you. I'm asking because you look pale. I'm worried.”

Louis sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, pushing them farther to the side. His fringe have been getting too long and was falling on his eyes lately.

“I'm sorry for reacting like that. My head just hurts.” he explains, Jay nods her hand in understanding.

“Do you want some painkillers?” 

“No, I'm fine. That's probably because I've been working too much in front of the computer lately. Even today I had to spend two hours, making things I didn't get to do yesterday.”

“On Sunday? You know that it's a day for family, not for work.” she scolds him.

“I know, mom, but I didn't really have a choice. I have to show the final result of my work to my boss tomorrow morning. I would definitely prefer to spend those two hours of my life with Harry and kids, doing anything they were doing back then.”

“You're getting angry again.” she points out, turning to the side and opening a cupboard in front of her. 

“It's because of the headache. Sorry, mom. I am also a bit tired already, that's why I'm short on nerves.”

She just hums in response, putting a plate on the counter, and putting a pieces of a pie she baked a day earlier on it. Louis also busies himself, with putting bags of tea inside the mugs.

“Lou, can I ask you something?”

“Sure you can.”

“Just don't get mad.” she says and stop for a moment. Louis rises his brows, waiting for her question. “Are you pregnant?”

Louis doesn't know if he should cry or laugh, so he settles on his neutral face “No! Why did you even think about that?”

“It came to my mind, because you don't feel good.” 

“But I don't have any pregnancy symptoms. My temperature is normal and I don't have morning sickness.”

“But you feel tired.”

“Yeah, it's the only pregnancy symptom I have. But people feel tire sometimes, and I doesn't have anything to do with being pregnant.”

“You're right, I just thought that you may be pregnant. Every pregnancy is different and you can have different symptoms.” she says.

“And maybe those pimples that appeared on my face are also because I'm having a child?”

Jay shrugs. The kettle starts whistling and she takes it of the cooker. Louis moves away a bit, making a room for her at the counter, and she starts filling mugs with hot water.

Silence falls between them for a moment, Louis thinking about the conversation they just had.

“I still don't get it why you thought I may be pregnant.” he says, shaking his head.

“Okay, actually Lottie told me that you and Harry are trying for another baby.”

“I'm going to kill her.” Louis says under his breathe.

“It's not really her fault. It just kind of slipped when we were talking that, you and Harry wants to have one more baby. She also told me that you've been trying for quite some time already.”

“Yeah, we've been.” Louis admits.

“And still nothing?” Louis just shakes his head in response. Jay puts down the kettle and wraps her arms around Louis neck, hugging her oldest son. “I'm sure everything will be alright. Sometimes it just takes a bit more time.”

“Everyone are telling me that.”

“Because that's true. I'm sure you'll be pregnant again soon.”

“I really hope so. I just don't want to give myself false hopes. I'm pretty sure that headaches and being tired doesn't mean that I'm carrying a child under my heart once again.”

“You know, I'm pretty sure that headache's one of the symptoms, which people frequently experience during the beginning of pregnancy.”

“Mom!”

“I know, no false hopes.”

*

Louis folds his trousers and puts them inside the wardrobe. Then he stands in front of the mirror, examining his pimples. He noticed another one on his right cheek, just when they came back from Louis' mother. These two that appeared few days ago are barely visible now, and Louis was happy that they will disappear the next day, but now he knows it won't happen.

“Emmy and Jamie are already in bed. Is there something you would like to do?” Harry asks, coming inside the room and sitting on the bed. “Expect sex, we will get to that later.

“Let's just watch a movie or something.” Louis says, sitting down next to Harry.

“Something you would like to watch or should we check what's on TV?”

“Let's see what's on.” he answers and gives Harry a kiss. 

He stands up, and he had to do it too fast, because he felt dizzy. Harry grabs him by the hips, and helps him with keeping himself upright.

“What's wrong?” Harry asks, looking at him worriedly.

“I just felt dizzy suddenly.” Louis replies, giving Harry a small smile.

“Why? Does something hurt? Do you feel ill?”

“No, I feel good.”

“You sure?” Harry asks, clearly still worried.

“Yes. I just stood up to quickly. You don't have to worry.” he says and kisses Harry's lips once more. “But I would eat something right now. Would you prepare something?”

*

Louis makes breakfast on Tuesday morning, toasts for everyone. Harry's currently upstairs, helping Emily and James to get ready for school and kindergarten.

It's a normal morning for them. They always split the things they have to do between the two of them, so they will be ready aster.

Louis puts ready toast for Emily and James on the plates and starts preparing toasts for Harry.

He barely finishes, when he feels the wave of nausea hitting him. He runs out of the room and to the toilet, dropping to the ground.

He coughs, splitting out just saliva and stomach acids, because he didn't eat anything that day. 

After a moment, the feeling of nausea disappeared. Louis flushes the toilet and rinse his mouth, before leaving the toilet.

A lot of different thoughts are filling his mind. What if he's really pregnant. It could be a morning sickness. Maybe he's already carrying a baby under his heart. Or maybe he just felt ill because of something else. But his mom can be right and he's been experiencing other symptoms of pregnancy for the past few days.

Fortunately he gets inside the kitchen just on time, so Harry's toasts don't burn.

Just as he puts them on the table, he hears footsteps from the stairs. Jamie runs first inside the kitchen, Emily following just one step behind. James wraps his arms around Louis' legs, older boy crouching next to him and kissing his son's head.

“Did you sleep well?” Louis asks, and James nods his head with enthusiasm.

“I had a dream that I have a very, very big candy. And it was only for me. And it tasted like apples. I love apples!”

*

Louis really, really wants to wait with buying the pregnancy test. He really, really does. At least for the time when he will have to pick James from the kindergarten, what would be just around three more hours.

But he can't.

He can't focus on work, his mind drifting away all the time. He caught himself looking at the one sentence of the text for at least five minutes, and he sighs, closing his laptop.

He grabs his wallet, keys and phone and runs out of the house.

*

He paces the bathroom from one side to another, over and over again. His throat goes dry from nerves and his hands are sweating. 

He looks at the watch on his wrist. Three more minutes. Three more minutes and he will know, or at least know for 98 percent, because pregnancy tests can be wrong sometimes.

He runs his fingers through his hair, sitting at the side of the tube. Every passing second feel much longer than normally. 

Louis watches as another minute passes, and then another and there's only one minute left.

His hands start shaking, his stomach turning. He bites his lip as the last minute comes to an end. It's time to check the result.

Slowly Louis comes to the washbasin, his eyes not leaving the plastic stick, laying upside down on the side of the porcelain. He stop, takes two deep breaths and with shaky hand he takes it inside his hand. 

He shuts his eyes tightly, as he turns it in his finger and as he count to three he opens his eyes.

His eyes immediately catches two pink lines.

It's positive.

He's pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis' too excited the whole day. Even Harry noticed that something was on, and was giving Louis questionable looks the whole evening. Louis was just smiling in response, not telling him what made him so happy. He wanted to tell him that amazing news when they're alone.

So he waited for the right time.

Louis finishes his evening routine he does always before bed, and takes a moment looking at his smiling face in the mirror. He looks really, really happy, and he definitely feels like that. He didn't feel so happy in months.

He takes the box with pregnancy test, he put inside the cabinet earlier that day, and takes out the plastic stick into his hand. Two pink lanes are still clearly visible and Louis feels butterflies in his stomach looking at that. He's pregnant.

He runs his hand across his abdomen, still flat, but it will be getting round soon enough.

Louis shakes himself off of his thoughts and hides his hand with a test behind his back, going out of the bathroom.

Harry's lying on the bed, with a book in his hand, his eyes moving to Louis as he comes inside the room. He rises his brow at Louis, small smile appearing on his face.

“Is there any particular reason why are you so happy today?” he asks closing the book, putting it on the bedside table and sitting straight on the bed.

“There is.” Louis just replies, smiling wide. He comes to the his side of the bed and slides under the covers, his hand still hidden behind his back.

“And will you tell me what is it?”

Louis just nods his head, his eyes not leaving Harry's face even for a moment, as he takes the plastic stick from behind his back. Harry moves his eyes to Louis' hand, his eyes opening wide in shock.

He takes the pregnancy test between his fingers and it takes him just a moment to examine the result. His big eyes moves to Louis face, then back down and then back to Louis face. 

“It's positive, Lou. This test is positive.” he says, his voice a bit shaky. His eyes are big and full of hope.

“Exactly. It's a positive pregnancy test.” Louis says with a big smile. He takes Harry's free hand between his, and squeezes it.

“Does it mean... Does it mean that you're pregnant? We're having a baby?” Harry asks, his voice getting louder and louder with every voice. Louis nods his head. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Louis confirms. “I did the test today and it's positive.”

Harry throws the test somewhere behind him, and they only could hear as it falls to the ground as Harry's arms wrap around Louis body and pulls him down, so he lies on top of Harry. They kiss slowly for a minute, or rather try to kiss, because it's really hard with how wide they're smiling and laughing happily.

“I'm still not hundred percent sure.” Louis explains, pulling away from Harry's mouth for a moment. “Pregnancy test are sometimes wrong, but I had to tell you. I couldn't keep in myself this news even for just one day longer. I made an appointment with a doctor for tomorrow's evening, so I'll be sure then.”

“Would you like me to go there with you?”

“No, it's fine. It's not like I'm going to have USG or anything. And someone have to stay with kids anyway. I made my appointment after six so you will be home already. I've planned everything.”

“God, I'm so happy, Lou.” Harry says, after few seconds of just looking into each other's eyes, pulling Louis' face down for another kiss.

“Me too Haz. I've always wanted it.”

They move so they lie down on their sides, facing each other. Harry's hand moves under Louis' t-shirts, stroking his still completely flat tummy.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks with a chuckle.

“Touching. There's our baby inside. I want them to feel that daddy is around.”

“They won't be able to feel anything. They're too small.”

“I know Lou.” Harry says, kissing Louis' cheek. “I know, but I can't help myself. I was telling you that you will get pregnant and you don't have to worry about anything.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“And I was right.”

“Yeah. I still can't believe it. It feels like a dream. I'm scared that I will wake up in a second and realize that this day never happened and I'm still not pregnant.”

“It won't happen, because it's not a dream.” Harry says with a soft smile. “I can pinch you if you want.”

Without waiting for Louis' reply he pinches Louis' bum, older boy yelping at that and slapping Harry's arm.

“Hey, I didn't ask you to do that.” Louis says, with a pout.

“Sorry, I couldn't help myself.” Harry replies. and covers Louis lips with his once more. Harry's hand moves from Louis abdomen to his lower back, bringing their bodies closer together and drawing circles on the naked skin there.

“Would you like to have another boy or another girl?” Harry asks, when they pulled away.

“I don't know.” Louis says truthfully. “I don't really care as long as our baby is healthy.”

“Me too. It's the only thing that matters. That's why I have to take a good care of you.”

“You surely will, I don't even have to worry about that.” 

Louis hides his face in Harry's chest and closes his eyes, breathing in the scent of Harry's skin, which he loves so much. He starts to drift off, when Harry asks:

“Would you like to eat something? I can bring you anything you want. Or maybe you would like some warm milk with honey before going to sleep?”

“It's already after eleven, Harry.” Louis replies, and yawns audibly.

“I know, but you loves to eat at those late hours when you're pregnant, so...”

“Let's just go to sleep. I'm tired.”

“Okay, let's sleep. Sleep well, love.” he says and kisses the side of Louis' head “And you too my little sweetheart.” he adds stroking Louis' abdomen.

*

Doctor sits down at the desk, with results of Louis' tests he just got from the nurse in his hand, and studies them for a moment, flipping the pages from one to another. He nods his head few times and scribes something in his notes, before turning to Louis with a big smile. 

“Congratulations, Mr. Tomlinson – Styles. You're pregnant.”

Big smile appears on Louis face at that, and he feels like a big stone have raised from his chest at doctor's words. There's no doubt anymore. He's pregnant. He's having another baby and he will fulfill his dream of having perfect family.

“Oh, God. I'm so happy.” he replies and doctor chuckles at that.

“It looks like you're around five weeks along and for now it looks that everything's going pretty good, so you don't have to worry.”

“How about the headaches. Can I take some pills to reduce the pain?” Louis asks, feeling slight pain in his skull already.

“You can. I will prescribe you some painkillers that are good for pregnant people, because there's no risk that it may cause any problems with a fetus, but I would recommend not to take them too frequently anyway, just when it's necessary. You should try using some different methods, like cold compresses, longer walks or breathing exercises. After first trimester headaches shouldn't appear anymore. Do you have any other questions about the pregnancy?”

Louis thinks for a moment, before shaking his head. “I can't think of anything.”

“I'm not surprised. It's not your first pregnancy Mr. Tomlinson – Styles. Your probably know quite a bit about pregnancies.”

“I think so.” Louis admits with a small smile. His hand moves down and rests on his abdomen, stroking still flat stomach through the fabric.

“If you have any problems or feel sick and are scared that something's wrong, just call and we will make an appointment at the same day. I will also prescribe you some vitamins. You should also make another appointment for five weeks from now. We will do an USG then.”

“Okay. Thank you very much.” Louis says and stands up, taking his jacket from the back of the chair, and putting it on.

“I wish you all the best, Mr. Tomlinson – Styles. See you in few weeks.”

“Goodbye.” Louis replies and exits the room.

He smiles at the girl, who enters the room after him, who have already a very round bump. His will look the same in just few months, and he can't wait.

Firstly he makes an appointment, just like the doctor told him and then walks towards the enterance. He takes out his phone, and walks out of the clinic, dialing Harry's number.

It rings only once, before Harry picks up.

“Hi, Lou. What are the results?” Harry asks immediately after picking up.

“You've been waiting with the phone in your hand, haven't you?” Louis asks with a chuckle.

“It doesn't really matter right now. Tell me, are you really pregnant?”

“I wanted to keep you on the edge for a bit longer, but okay, I will tell you now. We're having a baby. It's confirmed, I'm five weeks along.” 

“Yes!” Harry shouts on the other end, and it's followed by the laugh of both of the boys. “I'm so fucking happy right now.”

“Me too, Harry. So happy.”

“Should I open some wine so we can celebrate properly? Would you prefer red or whit? Sweet or dry?”

“Harry!” Louis rises his voice, trying to sound as stern as it is possible through the phone, while being so happy.

“I'm just kidding. How about orange juice?”

“That would be perfect.” Louis replies, opening the door of his car.

“And something to eat? What would you like?”

“I don't feel like eating anything in particular. Surprise me.”

“Okay, I will try to think of something. You'll be home soon?”

“Yeah, I have to stop at the pharmacy and then I'm coming right back home.” he says, putting the phone between his ear and his shoulder and starting the car.

“Okay. Can't wait to see you. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Louis replies, ending the call.

*

“You know what?” Harry whispers against Louis' ear, when they're sitting on the couch later that evening. Louis eats strawberries he found in the fridge, and Harry just came back after putting Emily to bed.

“I don't.” Louis replies, taking another fruit from the plastic box, and not even turning his eyes from the show he's watching.

“You're five weeks along, right?”

“Yeah, that's what the doctor said.”

“That means that there's a big possibility that you got pregnant during our weekend. That amount of sex we had during those day really paid off.”

“Oh, God. Just shut up, Harry.” Louis says, shaking his head with a small smile.

*

Louis vomits the whole morning the next day. When he came downstairs with Emily and James and smelled scrambled eggs he immediately ran to the toilet and started emptying his stomach. Eating at eleven before going to bed wasn't a good idea.

“Lou, you okay?” he hears Harry's voice, as younger boy knock on the door.

“Yeah, just morning sickness.” he replies, his voice hoarse and throat already sore.

“Oh, will you be alright in there alone?”

“Yeah, I don't think I need your help vomiting.” Louis says, and covers his lips with his hand as another wave of nausea hits him. “Go back to Emmy and Jamie and eat your breakfast.”

He barely finishes the sentence and he's vomiting again.

He doesn't really know how much time he spends in the toilet, kneeling on the cold tills and waiting for another wave of nausea to pass, or splitting out some pieces of food or just stomach acid. His neck and hair are wet from sweat and his t-shirt clings to his chest. His throat hurts and his head starts to hurt too. Such an amazing way to start a day.

Harry knocks at the door again and says “Can I come in?”

Louis flushes the toilet before answering weakly “Yes.”

Harry looks worried as he comes inside, crouching next to Louis and running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

“Everything's okay? You've been here for quite some time already.” he says quietly.

“Expect from the thing that I feel like vomiting all the time, even though I've emptied my stomach completely, everything's fine.” he says and Harry looks even more worried than before.

“Should I call the doctor?”

“No, silly. It's just morning sickness, I'll be okay.”

“But your morning sickness never was that bad. You vomited and everything was fine just a minute later. You've spent 15 minutes in here and you still feel sick.”

“That's how it is sometimes, I guess. You don't always have a morning sickness, which is not that bad. Even the fact that I have headaches shows that this pregnancy will be different. I just hope that those discomforts will pass after first trimester and I will feel normal again.”

“I'm sure it will.” Harry says, kissing Louis' sweaty forehead and not even making a face at the taste off it. “Should I stay home with you today?”

“No, go to work, I'll be fine.” Louis says, giving him a smile, trying to convince him he's alright.

“You sure? I can always take a day off.”

“You don't have to. I'm pregnant, not ill. Morning sickness is nothing unusual, that happens to almost everyone. Just go to work, I'll be fine.”

“Daddy, C'mon, we'll be late.” they hear James scream from the corridor and they look at each other.

“Go, Harry. Kids are already ready to go.”

“You sure you'll be fine?” Harry asks once more, looking Louis right in the eyes.

“Yes. Now go, or you'll really be late. I'll have to kick your ass for that. And I will do that if you won't leave in a minute.”

Harry moves like he wants to kiss Louis on the lips, but older boy covers his mouth with his hand first.

“I would like to remind you that I've been just vomiting.” 

Harry chuckles, and presses his lips to his forehead. “You're right, I wouldn't like to kiss you right now.”

“Daddy!” Emily shout this time.

“Go, or Emmy or Jamie will come in here. I don't really want them to see me like that.”

“I've made you scrambled eggs, but it's probably cold right now, and I don't really think you would like to eat that anyway. But remember to drink a lot and eat something. If you feel worse just call me and I will be on my way in a second.”

“Okay Harry.” he says and smiles at him. Harry kisses his cheek and stands up.

As Harry leaves the room and closes the door behind himself, Louis stands up and rinses his mouth with water, trying to get rid of the sour taste.

*

Harry finds Louis at his laptop on Friday's evening. He stops at the doorway and leans on the frame.

“What are you doing?” he asks, as Louis doesn't seem to notice he's in the room.

“Harry, you scared me.” Louis says, turning towards the door and smiling slightly. 

“What are you doing?” he repeats his question, coming closer and standing behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders and massaging them. 

“I'm working.” Louis says, turning his face and kissing Harry's forearm.

“You should be resting.”

“I am resting. All the time. I took a nap for an hour, before I had to pick Jamie from the kindergarten. Then I spent two hours on the couch eating fruits and watching TV. And I would like to remind you that pregnancy is not some kind of illness. I'm perfectly fine and capable of doing almost everything I was doing before getting pregnant.”

“I know, I know. I just want all the best for you and our baby. It took as a bit more time to get you pregnant, that's probably why I'm more nervous about that.”

“I understand you completely.” Louis says, taking one of Harry's hands in his and squeezing it. “It's just 6th week. For now I feel quite good. I doesn't have a headache today, so decided to work for a bit.”

“How about nausea?”

“Still terrible. But I'm drinking a lot and eating small portions all the time. And I haven't vomited at all today, so I think I can count it as a small success.”

“My mum called just few minutes ago.” Harry says, changing the topic. “I didn't tell her that you're pregnant, but I feel quite bad about that. We've known about it for more than a week, and we still didn't tell anyone.”

“I know, but I don't want to do it through the phone. I want to meet them and tell them then. And maybe if I'll feel alright, we can visit your mom tomorrow or on Sunday. What do you think?”

Harry thinks for a moment, before answering “No, wait, I've a better idea. Christmas is coming in just three weeks. Maybe we could tell them then. It would be such a nice Christmas surprise for everyone.”

“I like that idea. But we can visit your mom anyway if you want to.”

“Or maybe visit Zayn and Liam. I've talked to Z today for a bit, and he's getting really frustrated with everything lately. His back hurts, his feet are swollen and he can't any boots, baby kicks and moves a lot and he have to pee all the time. The thing that it has started snowing yesterday just made his mood even worse.” 

“And how Liam is taking a very annoying Zayn?”

“I don't know, but surely Zayn have enough of Liam for now. He was complaining how Liam can't do anything properly and can't understand what he's coming through right now. Sometimes he does too much and sometimes too less. It seems it's hard to please Zayn these days.”

“We should definitely visit them. Saturday or Sunday?”

“It depends on how you'll feel. We will figure it out tomorrow. And stop working for today. We're watching some cartoon with Emmy and Jamie before they go to bed, join us.”

“I will, I have to go to pee anyway, so I can finish the work for today.”

“You're peeing every two hours.” Harry states with a chuckle.

“Are you complaining? Or making fun of me?” Louis asks, suddenly completely serious, standing up and turning towards Harry. “Because I'm the one who will have to use bathroom just so often for another 7 months and will have back pains and will be vomiting for another four weeks at least once a day because some tricks I was using earlier don't work this time. If someone should complain here, it's me.”

“I wasn't complaining. It was rather like, I don't know, a bad joke maybe?” Harry says, trying not to upset Louis more. His hormones starts to buzz, and everything can make him sad or angry or even happy. And it's just the beginning of the journey. But they did that two times already, so they'll surely manage once more.

“It wasn't even funny.” Louis says, pushing past Harry and exiting the room.

*

“So how are you feeling.” Louis asks, taking first sip of the tea Liam just brought him.

Zayn gives him a look, trying to change his position on the sofa. Liam settles down beside him, and strokes his baby bump, what calms Zayn down just a bit.

“How am I suppose to feel? I'm nine month pregnant, my legs are swollen, my back hurt like a bitch and I can't sleep at night because El's moving the most when it's time to go to bed.”

“That sounds terrible.” Harry admits trying to give him an understanding smile.

“It is terrible. I'm so happy it's going to end in just two weeks, and our little girl will be with us then.” Zayn says, and smile appears on his face at that.

“Yeah, I really can't wait. I don't know if I could stand him like that for more than just those few weeks.” Liam jokes and all of them chuckles, even Zayn. “But we really can't wait to finally meet her.”

“It seems so nice right now,” Harry says “but be prepared to sleepless night when she will be growing her first teeth or vomits on your shirt, when she will suddenly feel bad.”

“If you want to scare us, you should have done that nine months ago, because now it's too late. It's hard not to notice how far along I am, and scaring me right now won't do any good.”

“Yeah, I don't want to him to start giving birth right now. I'm still not ready.”

“You never will.” Harry says with a sigh. “I was sure I'm so ready for Jamie to be born, I had one amazing daughter already and I thought that nothing can surprise me this time, but I was so wrong. Just when Louis' waters broke I started panicking and instead of telling Lou that everything will be fine and taking care of everything, Louis was the one calming me down.”

“Yeah, I don't know how would it go, if Lottie wasn't there with us. Harry would probably faint and I would give birth in the middle of the living room.”

“Okay, you're exaggerating right now. I shook myself of the shock in few minutes.”

“Just because I was already sitting in the car and Lottie was screaming at you to move and drive me to the hospital.”

They look at each other for a moment, smiles appearing on their faces.

“Okay, you've got the point. It's good that Lottie was with us back then, she helped me a lot.”

“I'm officially scared!” Zayn says, clapping his hands, what made two other boys turn towards him. “Thank you very much guys, for scaring the living shit out of me.”

“Kids in the room.” Louis scolds him, looking at Emily and Jamie, who are sitting in the corner of the room and playing. Emily is coloring and James's playing with his favorite truck.

“Liam, I am officially not giving birth anytime soon.”

“I don't think we can postpone the date, sorry love.” Liam says, wrapping his hands around his belly as far as he could, and kissing his cheek.

“And you've been so happy about having your daughter with you just few minutes ago.”

“I've changed my mind and it's all because of you. I hate both of you so much.”

“So you don't want to hear how badly it hurts, do you?” Louis says, trying his hardest not to laugh.

“I hate both of you.” Zayn says, he turns towards Liam and hides his face in younger boy's shirt with a pathetic groan.

“I'm kidding, it didn't really hurt that much. I thought it's going to be worse.” Louis says, before mouthing to Liam 'it hurt like a bitch'. “But really Zayn, it's not that bad. Just keep in mind that you will meet your daughter soon, and everything will be easier. When you have her in your arms nothing else will really matter. And you won't feel pain anymore because you're so happy.”

“I know. Even though I'm scared, I can't wait for the day I will finally hold her in my arms. That will be the best day of my life for sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

Louis runs his hand across his abdomen who got firmer by the last few days. He's just 7 weeks along, but he seems to be showing already. He lifts his t-shirt and looks down at his stomach, which is sticking out just lightly.

An arm wraps around Louis waist and moves to Louis bump, stroking it.

“It starts getting visible.” Louis says, turning his face and kissing Harry's cheek.

“I'm not really sure how much you're showing, because for me your tummy still looks flat, bus surly it's more firm. I can already say our baby is growing in there.”

“I am showing. Maybe just a bit, but I am. But it's just like 7th week, so it's probably won't be really visible for another few weeks.”

“I can't wait when everyone could see. I love to look at you when you're pregnant.”

“You love to look at me every time, don't you?” Louis asks with a chuckle.

“I do. Because you're beautiful.” Harry says, and turns Louis around so they can kiss.

*

Louis' woken up from his middle day nap by his ringing phone. 

Without opening his eyes he reaches for it, and it takes him some time before he locates it with his hand and answers it.

"Hello." he says, his voice hoarse from sleep. He brings hid free hand to his eyes and rub them for a moment, before opening them.

"Hi, Lou. It's Zayn." he hears from the other end. His voice sounds weak and hoarse, like he was just crying. 

Louis wakes up completely in a second and sits up. "Hi. Is everything okay? Are you in labor?"

Louis hears a loud sigh before Zayn answers. "No, and that's the problem. Can you come over?"

"Sure, I'll be there as fast as I can.” he says already getting up.

“Thank you so much, Lou. You don't know how much it means.”

“Don't talk nonsense, I'll be there always when you need me. I'm on my way.”

*

He presses on the knob and the door opens without resistance. He steps inside and calls Zayn's name.

“In the living room.” Zayn calls back.

Louis hangs his coat on the wall, boots at the door and moves towards the room. “You sounded pretty down through the phone. You got me worried. What's going on?”

Zayn's sitting on the couch in a sweats and t-shirt that clings to his 9 month bump, his hair are messy, eyes red and he looks very tired.

“I'm tired.” he just says, corners of his lips moving downwards.

“I know, I understand you completely.”

“My back hurt so badly I don't know how to sit and I didn't sleep at all last night. She was supposed to be here on Saturday, and still two days later I'm pregnant and not even in labor. I want it to be over.” his voice breaks and he looks so lost and sad that even Louis' heart aches.

“It will be over soon, I promise. Just a bit more.”

“It should have been over two days ago. Don't you know any methods how to get in labor? I'm too tired to even search for it myself.”

“I don't and I don't think that it would be a good idea. Everything have to happen in it's right time.”

“But can't this right time come like right now?”

“It seems like it can't” Louis says. Zayn makes a place on the couch for Louis and older boy sits down “Would you like me to massage your back?”

“No, thanks. It doesn't help anymore so there's no use.”

“Should I call Liam and ask him to come back home? Maybe his presence would make you feel better.”

“Don't do it. It took me the whole morning to send him to work. He wanted to stay with me the whole day, because he knows that I can get in labor any minute now. He's calling me all the time anyway, to check how I am feeling.”

Just when he finishes this sentence, the phone that is lying on his thighs starts ringing, Liam's face appearing on the screen. Zayn rolls his eyes and takes the phone into his hand.

“I told you.” he says, taking the call.

“Hi. No, nothing have changed, you don't have to leave work right now.” Zayn snorts at Liam's words and replies “No, I'm not going to call my mum and ask her to come over. I'm fine and I don't need anyone to take care of me. And if I get in labor I will be still capable to call for help. Louis have visited me anyway so I'm not alone. Lou, say something or he won't believe me.”

He pushes the phone in front of Louis face, rolling his eyes again.

“Uh, hi Li. Zayn is frustrated but feels good so don't worry. I think I'll go make some tea so you can talk alone.” he stands up and giving Zayn another small smile before he leaves the room.

There he could only hear some words Zayn's saying, but he doesn't really want to listen to their conversation. Just as he said he busied himself with making tea for himself and Zayn.

Just as the kettle started whistling Zayn comes inside the kitchen and drops on the chair with a loud groan.

“You could have stayed on the couch, I will bring you tea. Or maybe you would like something to eat? Or need anything else?”

“I don't, I just have to go to the bathroom anyway, so I decided to check how you're doing.”

“I'm good. I have everything.”

“Liam became so overprotective. I'm so happy it's going to end soon or I don't know if I can stand that. It annoys me.”

“Everything annoys you right now, aren't I right?”

“Unfortunately you are. Milk is in the fridge.” Zayn says, watching as Louis fills the mugs with water.

Louis bites his lip, trying not to smile, as he puts the kettle back down. “I'm not drinking my tea with milk anymore.”

“Since when?” he asks, rising one brow.

Louis thinks just for a moment before answering. “Harry's going to kill me for that, but I will tell you anyway.” he makes a pause and Zayn moves his hand to encourage him to talk.”I'm pregnant.”

“No way!” Zayn says with a big smile. “Really?”

“Yeah, I'm just like in the beginning of 10th week, and until now no one expect of me and Harry knew about it. We want to tell our parents during Christmas, but I thought that this news may make you happier even a bit, so...”

“Thanks for telling me. I'm really happy for both of you. But how are you making it without milk. You was drinking tea with milk like always.”

“It's hard, but what can I do? I realized that it makes me the most sick. When I even smell milk I feel nausea for another hour, and if I drink I have to immediately vomit.”

“That must be hard.”

“It is. Tea without milk is not so good, but also not so bad., I kind of got used to it already after three weeks of drinking it that way.”

“That's good. Now come here and give me a hug.”

Louis comes to him, and they wrap their arms around each other, what is hard when Zayn's baby bump's on the way.

“It's great that our kids are going to be just few months apart. They will play together and maybe become best friend.”

“All our kids are going to be best friends. They're going to spend a lot of time together and I'm sure they're going to like each other very much.” 

“If she only could come out already.” Zayn groans.

“She will. It's just the matter of hours.”

“Okay, I'm going to pee, I can't hold it any longer.” Zayn says and with Louis' help he gets up. Slowly he starts waddling towards the bathroom.

“Would you like to watch something?”

“Sure, pick one of the movies from the shelf above the TV. I'll come back as fast as I can, and that would probably mean like 5 minutes.”

*

Louis looks at his reflection in the mirror, as he examines new pimple at the side of his forehead. Just when one of them disappears another one appears. He probably has to get used to it for another few months.

He brushes his still wet hair and then he moves and stands with his side towards the mirror and lifts his t-shirt. His eyes moves down to his tummy, and with surprise he sees that his abdomen is sticking out a lot more and is clearly visible. He run his hand across his stomach, feeling the roundness of the bump. He got quite a lot bigger than just two weeks ago, when he was checking his bump the last time. Big smile appears on his face and he turns towards the still running shower.

“Harry! You have to see this!” he shouts.

In a second Harry opens the cabin, water dripping from his hair and running down his naked body. 

“What's wrong?” he asks, trying to get the water from his face.

Louis stands with his side facing Harry and points at his abdomen.

“Look how much I am showing already.”

“Are you?” Harry asks, squinting his eyes to take a better look.

“Yeah, look here, it's getting so round.”

“It looks like that. And it's quite early, it's just the beginning of 9th week. First two times you were showing around 12th week.”

“Maybe I'll be bigger this time.”

“I love it when you have a bump. So much place to put my hands on and stroke.”

Louis hears the sound of the message and goes out of the bathroom, saying “I knew it that you love it when I have a baby bump.”

“I was never hiding that fact. And don't leave me now! Come here and let me stroke it!”

“When you finish the shower.” Louis calls back and then he hears closing of the cabin door.  
Louis heart starts beating faster as he sees that it's the message from Liam. It takes a longer moment for the message to load and then the words appear 'Elisabeth Jane Payne has been born on 20th December at 5:07 a.m.”

There are two photos attached to the message. On one of them there's a little baby girl, who's head is barely sticking out of the pink blanket. Dark hair covers the baby's head and her eyes are closed as she's asleep. Second picture shows clearly very tired but also incredibly happy Zayn, holding his daughter in his arms.

Louis runs back to the bathroom, calling Harry's name.

“If you want to show me new pimples that appeared on your forehead, just wait for a moment until I'm done.” he hears in replay.

“That was mean. And if you don't come out now, I won't show you what this is all about. And it's a very big thing.”

Door of the cabin opens and Harry appears, with his hair covered in a foam. “You're not that big yet.”

Louis doesn't comment on that, and shows the picture to Harry. Younger boy immediately smiles. “She's so cute.”

“She looks so much like Zayn.”

“Yeah. Have you token to Liam yet? Are both of them fine?”

“No, but I will do it in a second. I wanted to show you these pictures first.”

“Okay, tell him we will visit later today.”

Louis comes back to the bedroom and sits on the bed, dialing Liam's number. Younger boy picks up just after two signals, and even through the phone Louis could tell how happy he is.

“Congratulations Li.”

“Thanks Lou.”

“How is your little girl and how is Zayn?”

“They're both fine. El's a very healthy girl. And she's so beautiful and cute, I love her so much already. Zayn's good too, but he's very tired after being in labor for entire night. He came through so much, but he's perfect right now. We're both so happy. I still can't believe she's really here and every time I see her my heart start beating faster. It's amazing.”

“I know that feeling.” Louis says, memories of the times he's seen his kids for the first time running through his mind

“Being a father's so incredible. It's not like I was imagining, but much better.”

“Can I and Harry visit you later today?”

“Sure, I don't think I will be leaving the hospital any time soon, too.”

“I think they will kick you out for a night.”

“They will have to lick me out literally, because I won't leave myself.”

“Okay, I won't take more of your time. Congratulate Zayn from us and we will see each other later.”

“

*

“You sure it's this room?” Harry asks as the older boy stops at the one of the door.

“Yeah, I've checked the number in the car.” Louis replies and knocks lightly. They hear quiet 'come in' in Liam's voice and Louis opens the door.

Liam sits on the chair, right next to the crib, where his daughter's sleeping. Zayn's asleep on the bed with his head turned away from the door.

“Hi, guys.” he says getting up, but not coming closer to them.

“Hi, Li.”

“Welcome in the club of fathers.” Harry adds and both of them hugs Liam, before turning towards the peacefully sleeping baby.

“She's so cute.” Louis says, stroking her rosy cheek with his fingertip.

“Looks so much like Zayn.” Harry adds.

“But she have my eyes. You will see, it's such a perfect combination. The most beautiful girl in the whole world.”

“And how do you feel as a father?” Harry asks.

“Amazing. I can's stop looking at her. I didn't even sleep at all. We had visitor over and over again, even my mum left just like fifteen minutes ago. But I don't think I would be able to sleep, I feel like I have to be awake to take care of her. I'm scared I won't wake up when she cries, because she's so quiet. Or will be asleep when she needs me the most.”

“You will, you will be awake as she just starts crying. It gets natural.”

“I hope so. I don't want to go to sleep anyway. I have to watch her. Fortunately Zayn managed to fall asleep around two hours ago. That's because he's so tired. We didn't sleep at all last night and he managed to sleep for only two hours earlier today. I don't think anything could wake him up right now.”

“You should sleep too as Elisabeth is asleep. She's going to wake up for feeding probably pretty soon. You should sleep when you have a chance.”

“I think that El will wake up soon. That's what the nurse said, it will be her feeding time soon, so there's no use on trying to get some sleep right now.”

“Maybe not right now but as we leave.”

“You won't get too much sleep at night when you'll take her home. You should sleep when you can.”

Just as Harry finishes that sentence Elisabeth wakes up and starts crying softly. They look at each other for a moment, before Liam starts panicking.

“Oh God, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to hold her while feeding her, I don't even know how I should hold a bottle. I haven't done that yet, I'm scared I'm going to hurt her.”

“Calm down, Liam.” Louis says, putting his hand on younger boy's shoulder. “We're going to help you. We know quite a bit about how to take care of children, we have had some practice before.”

“Okay, so help me. I don't know what to do.” 

Elisabeth starts crying even harder, but still quietly, her face getting red.

“Pick her up, Liam. I'm sure you've done that already.” Harry says.

Liam nods his head and carefully picks up his daughter. She immediately calms down, her cries becoming just soft mewls. Harry picks the warm bottle of milk he found on the table at the corner of the room, and gives it to Liam.

“You hold her good, because she shouldn't be completely lying while eating, so it's a good start. Now just put the bottle right next to her lips, you can brush her lips with the teat. She should open her mouth and when she does that just put the teat inside her mouth. Then she's going to suck on it, but hold the bottle so the taut is full of milk, okay?” Liam nods his head, slowly putting the bottle closer to her lips. “Also, make sure that she doesn't have her head turned sideways or backwards, it may be difficult for her to swallow like that.” 

Elisabeth takes the teat into her mouth and starts sucking slowly. Big smile appears on Liam's face immediately.

“You're doing grate, but should rather sit down, it takes time.

Harry takes some pictures of how Liam's feeding Elisabeth and then all of them sits in silence for another few minutes.

Liam looks at his daughter like he's the most precious thing in the whole world, because she's definitely the most amazing baby in the whole world for him.

Just as she stopped eating Zayn starts stirring on the bed, his eyes barely opening before he brings his hand to rub on them. He find them almost immediately and he smiles at them, his eyes focusing on Liam and Elisabeth.

“Hi guys. It's so nice you've visited us.” he says softly.

“Hey, congratulations. Elisabeth is such a pretty girl.”

“Thanks. And yeah, she's the most beautiful girl in the whole world.”

“How are you feeling?” Harry asks next as Liam puts away the bottle when Elisabeth turns away from it again.

“Now she has to burp.” Louis says.

“I know, I have red some books and know what to do.” he replies, clearly more confident now.

Louis puts a cloth on Liam's shoulder as he pats Elisabeth's back.

“I'm good.” Zayn says, after a moment of only watching how Liam takes care of their baby. “I feel sore and am still very tired, but I'm good I would say. After the whole night of being in labor it's not surprised that I'm still sleepy.”

“I told you're going to get in labor on right time, and it happened to be only few hours later.”

“Yeah, and that's good because I don't know how much longer I would take the anticipation and stress. It made me so tired.”

“You should send Liam home so he can sleep too.”Harry says, giving Liam a look before adding. “And take a shower. He stinks.”

“Hey, I had the most stressing moment of my life just few hours ago. It's obvious I was sweating.”

“Yeah, I will send him home as you will be going.”

“I want to stay.” Liam says with a pout. “I'm not even tired.”

“Probably just because of the adrenaline you're still feeling.” Harry says, knowing exactly what he's talking about.

“They won't let you. And you have to sleep and get the energy back, because we have pretty hard times ahead of us. Newborns eat like ten times in 24 hours.”

“So that's why I have to stay. You won't get up to feed her yet, I have to be here to do that.”

“Nurse will do that, don't worry. And we probably will leave the hospital tomorrow's afternoon as El's perfectly fine and I feel good. You have to prepare everything, clean the flat and all. You'll have a very busy day.”

“I don't really think you have a choice.”

“But I will be back in the morning. As I only wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://runtofollowthesun.tumblr.com/) and my [side blog](http://larryfanfictionideas.tumblr.com/) about Larry fanfiction ideas.


End file.
